Enamoradas de Ototo-kun
by Kachorro
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Después de ver a su pequeño hermano sufrir por amor, Tayuya y Karin tienen la necesidad de encontentar a Naruto, aun si eso implica revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Incesto/Yuri/Lemon. SakuHina.


Este fic lo hice para aquellos valientes que les gusta leer, tiene mas de 26900 palabras y cuenta con 68 paginas.

Bueno debo decir que este especial es algo que eh trabajado por más casi 1 mes y es por eso que no había tenido tiempo de actualizar mis historias. Quiero hacerles sabes que, este especial es para festejar a nuestro rubio favorito, además este especial no es lo único que subiré este día 10 de octubre, quiero que sepan que: Kunoichi de Equestria, Assassin Shadow, Resurgir del Heroe, Shinobi Kid y Kitsune de Ryozampaku tienen actualización este mismo día, así que si son seguidores de algunas de ellas espero que los disfruten, además de que este pequeño trabajito no será lo único nuevo, estoy seguro que ya se dieron cuenta de los otros proyectos que les solté de golpe. Bueno esto ya es mucho bla bla bla, así que los dejo leer y disfruten esto que me gusta llamar:

**Enamoradas de Ototo-kun.**

Una pequeña advertencia… este fic claramente es incesto, habrá Yuri no muy explicito, pero habrá, también aquellos amantes del Naruhina que leen esto, hay un leve banshing a ella y Sakura, así que están advertidos de esto. El fic es claramente M, por lo que no podre donde comienza y donde termina el lemon, no quiero perder tiempo en ello y antes de que me manden todas las maldiciones del mundo, la pareja secundaria en este fic es: SakuHina.

Ahora si, disfruten de la historia.

Casa de la familia Namikaze, 24 de septiembre 14 años después del ataque del Kyubi...

- ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡HAAAA! -fue el ultimó grito que se escucho al momento en que un tronco se rompía a la mitad por recibir tanto daño. En ese momento, un chico de cabellera rubia y desordenada respiraba de forma agitad mientras apretaba sus lastimados puños-

El chico lleva unas vendas cubriendo su pecho, para ser exactos a la altura del corazón donde aun se podía ver pequeños hilos negros que salían del lugar y suturaban una herida mortal que recibió un mes atrás. Su vestimenta en estos momentos solo consta de un pantalón negro muy holgado, al estilo de los uniformes de Jiu Jitsu, mientras esta descalzo. Este joven tiene 14 años de edad, una piel bronceada y ojos azules como el cielo, mientras en sus mejillas hay 3 pares de marcas parecidas a los bigotes de un felino, su altura es de 1.67 m de altura, este chico tiene por nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y es el jinchiriki del kyubi no Youko.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, siendo más exactos en la cocina, podemos ver a una mujer de cabellos rojizos que llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas, mientras por ambos lados de su rostro pasaban unos mechones largos que llegaban a la altura de su cuello. Su vestimenta es tipo hogareña, en estos momentos la mujer lleva un vestido con un delantal color verde, el cual hacia resaltar su voluminoso pecho copa DD. Su piel es clara y sus ojos, gris-violeta. Su edad parece estar entre los 38 años de edad mientras que su estatura esta entre los 1.64 m de altura

- Mina-kun ya son dos semanas de esto y a este paso dejaremos a Konoha sin árboles, este ya es el tronco numero 60 que Naru-chan destroza con intenciones de desahogarse -comentó una preocupada mujer pelirroja mirando a su hijo-

Minato Namikaze, es un hombre rubio de cabellos alborotados y con grandes patillas, piel bronceada y ojos azules. Lleva una banda Shinobi atada en su frente y esta vistiendo el traje estándar de un shinobi, el cual está conformado de el chaleco táctico verde con el espiral en la espalda, una camiseta de manga larga color azul y unos pantalones azules con unos vendajes amarrados a los tobillos. Su calzado consta de unas sandalias azules. Su altura es de 1.79m y aparenta una edad de 39 años

- Tranquila Kushina-chan, iré a ver que puedo hacer por nuestro hijo -mencionó el hombre de cabellos rubios poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera de la casa haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja-

- Mina-kun evita hacerlo enojar por favor -pidió la pelirroja regresando a sus labores en la cocina-

El rubio mayor camino hacia su hijo quien estaba sentado en el suelo en completo, silencio y con una mirada que reflejaba mucha depresión.

- Naruto, ¿hijo mío podemos hablar? -Preguntó el rubio mayor llamando la atención de su hijo- tu madre y yo hemos notado que algo te molesta -menciono Minato parado al lado del chico- si me dices quizás te pueda ayudar -comentó Minato-

- bien, confiare en ti, hace unas semanas yo… -dijo el chico que comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a su padre-

- Llena de alegría a mi corazón ver a mis dos hombres favoritos ayudarse mutuamente -mencionó Kushina con gran felicidad, en ese momento su horno dio una pequeña señal de que era hora de sacar la comida y una vez que estaba dispuesta a dicha acción, un poderoso impacto la asusto-

La pelirroja salió por la puerta que conectaba con el pequeño campo de entrenamiento y noto que su hijo se marchaba del lugar muy enojado, en ese momento volteo hacia su derecha y miro a su esposo. No habían pasado ni 60 segundos cuando el hombre rubio termino.

- creo que mejor... le consigo otro tronco -dijo Minato con los ojos en espiral -

- Tenias que hacerlo enojar -mencionó Kushina suspirando, mientras llevaba su mano a su frente- me es increíble que nuestro pequeño te haya noqueado con un solo golpe -dijo la mujer provocando que el rubio se levantara furioso-

- Muchacho desconsiderado ¿Como te atreves a tratar así a tu pobre padre? -Preguntó con los ojos blancos por la furia- solo tenia intenciones de ayudarte -gritó el rubio mayor-

- Ya, ya Mina-kun, queremos ayudar a Naru-chan, no queremos frustrarlo -dijo Kushina calmando a su esposo- lo mejor será que mande a Tayu-chan, ella siempre logra que Naruto-kun se abra con ella -dijo de forma pensativa la mujer-

Lentamente la mujer camino por su casa, una que era lo bastante grande para una familia con 8 miembros en ella, una vez que llego a la recamara que buscaba pudo escuchar lo fuerte que estaba la música en ese lugar, pero esta no precisamente era el tipo de música que se esperaría que escuchara la hija mayor del Yondaime Hokage. Kushina llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente dejando escapar un poderoso grito Screamo que asusto un poco a Kushina.

Frente a la pelirroja mayor apareció una chica de 17 años de edad, cabellera larga y lacia color rojiza pálida que llegaba a la altura de su espalda baja, piel clara y marrones grisáceos. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta negra de manga corta que resalta su busto copa CC y termina dejando al aire libre su ombligo, lleva unos pantalones blancos que resaltan sus anchas caderas y como calzado unas sandalias negras.

- Tayu-chan ¿podrías bajarle un poco a tu música? -Preguntó la pelirroja escuchando guitarras eléctricas, baterías y gritos screamo a todo volumen, provocando que la chica suspirara frustrada y le bajara a un nivel decente… de 100% a 45%-

- ¿Que necesitas Oka-san? - Preguntó Tayuya cruzada de brazos mirando directamente a los ojos a Kushina-

- Bueno Tayu-chan, veras yo quería pedirte ayuda para... -Mencionó Kushina que termino siendo interrumpida por su hija-

- Kaa-san si se trata de cosas femeninas de princesitas, busca a la niña mimada -mencionó Tayuya con desagrado dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, pero Kushina llamo su atención-

- No se trata de eso querida... Veras... Naru-chan estaba golpeando troncos y Tou-san intento hablar con el pero, solo gano una patada -comentó la pelirroja con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- ¿Que podías esperar de Tou-san no Baka? -Preguntó tomando una botella entre sus manos y mientras bebía de esta-

- Bueno, es que necesitamos ayuda con Naru-chan y tengo la sospecha que esto tiene que ver con su rompimiento con Hinata -dijo Kushina haciendo que Tayuya escupiera el agua de su boca y la mirara directamente-

- ¿Y SABIENDO ESO DEJASTE QUE TOU-SAN NO BAKA HABLARA CON EL? -preguntó muy preocupada mirando un poco nerviosa a su madre- ¡mierda! -Exclamó saliendo de su habitación dejando a Kushina sorprendida- "espera un poco ototo no baka, no vayas a hacer nada estúpido" -pensó Tayuya con preocupación mientras usaba su entrenamiento de rastreo para localizar al chico- te encontré -mencionó saliendo de la casa para voltearse y saltar al tejado-

Tayuya camino por el tejado y fue cuando lo encontró, el chico tenia una mirada perdida, estaba sentado y abrazando sus piernas, mientras sus ojos se posicionaban en dirección al complejo Hyuga, lentamente la chica se acerco a el y justo cuando estaba por sentarse el rubio hablo.

- quiero estar solo… por favor -pidió el chico con una voz tranquila y que demostraba depresión-

- sabes que le pides imposibles a la persona equivocada -respondió Tayuya ignorando su petición y sentándose a su lado- ¿estas bien? -preguntó mirando al chico-

- ¿por que no habría de estarlo? Acabo de golpear a Ero-Tousan -respondió el chico sin verla-

- sí, Oka-san me comentó eso ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez? -preguntó Tayuya-

- pensé que al fin podría tener una platica normal padre e hijo, pero su lado pervertido termino ganándole cuando le conté lo de Hinata -dijo el chico con dolor al recordar a la joven Hyuga-

- Naruto, hay muchas chicas haya afuera, Hinata no es la única chica en toda Konoha -mencionó la pelirroja- sabes, no debería decirte esto, pero… escuche que la chica Yamanaka comenzó un nuevo club de fans tuyas, parece que se canso de que ese Baka culo de pato la ignorara, además no creas que no me di cuenta de las miradas que te mandaba esa chica de Suna -dijo Tayuya hablándole de algunas chicas que tenían un poco de interés en el-

- lo sé, Ino no deja de seguirme y a veces creo que se oculta peor que Konohamaru -dijo el chico recordando la última vez que Ino lo seguía y que esta se arrojo al agua para evitar que la descubriera, lo malo fue que el lago no era profundo y se había golpeado la cabeza dejándola con los ojos en espiral-

- bueno, seguro es demasiado tímida -comentó la pelirroja con una gota bajando por su nuca, pues si decía que era peor que Konohamaru seguro que era verdad-

- si claro -dijo el rubio con ironía-

- bueno, parece que ya estas un poco mejor -dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie- bien quiero que quites esa cara de depresión que no te queda, eso déjaselo al cabeza culo de pato -sentenció la pelirroja haciendo reír a su hermano- ese el Ototo no Baka que me gusta ver -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa-

- ¡LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA! -gritó Kushina llamando a su familia-

- bueno ya escuchaste, vamos -dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia la orilla mas cercana a la cocina-

- Tayu-Nee -habló el rubio poniéndose de pie y haciendo que la chica se volteara a verlo- gracias -dijo el rubio abrazando sorpresivamente a la chica que se sonrojo al no esperarse ese movimiento por parte de su hermano-

- no… no te… preocupes -dijo ella mientras de forma nerviosa devolvía el abrazo y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda-

Naruto se separó de Tayuya y le sonrió a la pelirroja para después bajarse del techo dejando a Tayuya con una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, su pecho y rostro estaban muy calientes y su corazón latía un poco acelerado.

Una vez en la cocina, Tayuya entro lentamente hacia el comedor donde encontró a su padre esperando por la comida, a su madre acomodando la mesa, a su querido Ototo no Baka y a la princesa de los Namikaze Uzumaki.

- Tayuya-chan, será mejor que tomes asiento por que hoy es día de todo lo que puedas comer -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa-

- claro Oka-san -respondió Tayuya que procedió a sentarse al lado de Naruto y de la silla de Kushina-

- oye Tou-san hoy que estaba con mis amigas mire una ropa muy linda, ¿crees que puedas darme algo de dinero? -preguntó la chica mirando al rubio-

- Karin-chan sabes perfectamente que no apruebo la forma tan escandalosa en la que te quieres vestir -dijo al momento en que sacaba su cartera de forma inconsciente y le daba el dinero a su hija que tenia símbolos de efectivo por pupilas al ver el dinero- no podrías vestir mas normal, usando no se… faldas a la altura de los talones -mencionó el rubio mayor mientras su hija lo miraba con cara de debes estar bromeando-

Karin Namikaze Uzumaki es una hermosa chica de cabellera tan roja como el fuego, su piel es blanca, tiene ojos color rojo y están escondidos detrás de unos anteojos. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta que llegaba hasta su espalda, por su frente se pasa un flequillo que cubre su parte izquierda a la altura de su ceja mientras dos largos mechones se pasan por ambos lados de su cara, los cuales terminaban a la altura de su pecho copa C. La chica lleva una chaqueta color lila la cual esta abierta y deja ver su sostén negro y su plano vientre. Lleva unos shorts negros que delinean a la perfección sus caderas y dejan ver sus largas y perfectas piernas, mientras su calzado consta de unas sandalias negras.

- ¿acaso quieres que tu querida hime-chan no luzca bonita? -preguntó Karin de forma acusadora mientras Minato se ponía algo nervioso-

- yo… yo no dije eso Karin-chan -respondió Minato- yo quiero que mi hime-chan se vea hermosa pero… -dijo Minato que termino siendo abrazado por su hija mientras esta le daba muchos veces en la mejilla-

- gracias Oto-chan -agradeció Karin-

- Karin-chan basta, sabes que no necesitas mucho para sobornar a tu padre -dijo Kushina sirviendo la comida-

- yo no se para que compras tanta ropa Karin-Nee -dijo el rubio-

- es obvio que para ser la chica más linda de toda Konoha, Naruto-kun -respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja-

- pero tu ya eres lo suficientemente bonita luciendo cualquier tipo de ropa -respondió Naruto, que termino siendo aprisionado por Karin entre sus pechos-

- Naruto-kun, siempre tan lindo por eso te quiero tanto mi lindo Ototo -dijo Karin mientras Naruto se comenzaba a poner azul por la falta de oxígeno, mientras Tayuya por alguna razón quería golpear a Karin-

Tayuya tenía sus palillos mientras comía de su bol de ramen, pero el oír como Karin hablaba de Naruto, la hacían molestarse demasiado, lo cual se podía apreciar en la enorme vena hinchada que apareció en su frente.

- Mowww, porque tienes que ser mi Ototo, me encantaría que fueras mi mejor amigo para poder robarte la virginidad -dijo la chica apretando cada vez más a Naruto, mientras sus padres solo estaban con una gota tras su cabeza ya que estaban acostumbrados a lo que decía Karin de Naruto-

- ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE SER UNA CERDA ASQUEROSA? ESTOY COMIENDO, LA MESA NO ES EL LUGAR ADECUADO PARA TRATAR ESOS TEMAS DE CONVERSACION -gritó Tayuya sorprendiendo a Karin que había soltado a Naruto-

- ¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE CERDA? ¡DARKETA MARIMACHA! -gritó Karin furiosa-

- ¿A QUIEN MAS LE DIRE CERDA? TU ERES TAN PERVERTIDA COMO EL VIEJO JIRAIYA QUE DE NUEVO TRATO DE VERNOS DESNUDAS EN LAS TERMAS -atacó Tayuya-

- NO SOY PERVERTIDA, SOLO APERCIO SU ARTE AL ESCRIBIR -se defendió Karin-

- ¡BASTA! -gritó Kushina muy enojada- ESTAMOS COMIENDO EN FAMILIA, ASI QUE CALLENSE Y COMPORTONSE -sentenció la mujer mientras ambas pelirrojas se abrazaban por la furia que desbordaba su madre, sobre todo por ver como sus cabellos se movían en nueve mechones rojos- Mina-kun ¿me pasarías los tallarines? -preguntó con una voz tranquila haciendo parecer que su enojo nuca hubiera estado presente-

La comida continuo normal, las chicas comían tranquilamente lo cual se podía ver en Tayua comiendo tranquilamente su arroz, Karin disfrutando de unos tallarines y Kushina disfrutando de un bol de ramen, pero por el lado de Naruto y Minato.

- ¿Oye no quieres eso? -preguntó Minato llevando sus palillos y tomando el calamar que Naruto tenía a su lado para terminar comiéndolo-

- ¡OYE LO GUARDABA PARA EL FINAL! -gritó Naruto muy enojado-

- Lo siento Naruto fuiste muy lento -respondió Minato con una sonrisa-

En ese momento Naruto tomo un trozo de bisteck que tenia Minato en su plato y lo devoro dejando a su padre muy enojado.

- ¡NARUUUUTOOOO! ¡PAGARAS POR ESO! -gritó Minato furioso que termino quitándole el último camarón empanizado-

- No te atrevas -mencionó Naruto apretando los dientes-

- esto estará muy delicioso -comentó Minato llevando el camarón a su boca-

- ESO ES MIO -gritó Naruto lanzándose sobre su padre quien comenzó a correr con el camarón aun en su poder-

- aun te faltan muchos años para alcanzarme -dijo Minato usando el Hirashin no jutsu lo cual frustro a Naruto, en ese momento Kushina le metió el pie y Minato cayo al suelo mientras el camarón caía en el plato de Tayuya y ella lo ingería sin darse cuenta-

- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA TOU-SAN NO BAKA! -gritó Naruto encarando a Minato-

- NO ME GRITES DE ESA MANERA MUCHACHITO, SOY TU PADRE Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE YO QUIERA -mencionó Minato desafiando a Naruto-

- tuuuu…. Solamente eres un… ¡PERVERTIDOOOO! -gritó Naruto soltándole un puñetazo a Minato quien termino estrellado contra la pared en una pose graciosa, mientras el pequeño ojiazul se retiraba del lugar-

- Naruto-kun ¿ya no comerás? -preguntó Kushina a su hijo-

- no gracias Kaa-san, se me quito el hambre -respondió Naruto dejando a la cocina-

En ese momento Minato se levantó de algo adolorido y se sentó con la mirada un poco triste y suspirando.

- creo que ni lastimar a su propio padre lo pondrá de buen humor -dijo Minato suspirando-

- ¿TE DEJABAS LASTIMAR A PROPÓSITO? -preguntaron sus hijas en shock, mientras Minato sonreía-

- solo en pocas ocasiones -respondió Minato-

- pero ¿por que Oto-san? -preguntó Karin mirando a Minato-

- por Naruto -respondió- siempre que peleamos, estoy consiente de la gran furia que se carga y que en parte termina siendo mi culpa, mis intenciones siempre han sido el que se desahogue y se deshaga de esos sentimientos -explicó Minato-

- Mina-kun tienes un gran corazón, pero eres un completo Baka -dijo su esposa negando con la cabeza- se que quieres ayudar a Naru-chan, pero te recomiendo que ya no te expongas tanto, como te dije, en vez de ayudarlo solo lo frustraras mas -aconsejó Kushina-

- Naru-kun -murmuró Karin un poco preocupada por lo que mencionaba su padre-

La noche había llegado y Naruto estaba de nuevo en el techo mirando de nuevo en dirección a la casa de los Hyuga.

- Hina-chan -murmuró el rubio-

FLASHBACK

Despues de haber pasado un mes internado en el hospital, Naruto al fin había sido dado de alta después de la dura pelea que tuvo contra Sasuke Uchiha quien perdió la vida al usar el máximo poder de su sello maldito del cielo, el cual forzó su cuerpo al límite haciendo que este se comenzara a deformar y después lentamente este ante la presión le causaran un paro cardiaco que termino con su vida.

Familia y amigos lo visitaban seguido al igual que su mejor amiga Sakura y su querida novia Hinata, pero lo más extraño fue que el día que el salió del hospital ellas no estaban presentes esperándolo como todos los demás.

Su madre estaba tan feliz de verlo sano y salvo que tenía en mente hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar que estaba mucho mejor.

- me parece una excelente idea Kaa-san, iré a buscar a Hina-chan y Sakura-chan para avisarles -dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras su madre asentía-

- no tardes Naru-chan-pidió su madre con u na linda sonrisa mientras el chico salía corriendo en dirección a la casa de su novia pues esta quedaba más cerca del hospital-

Una vez que Naruto llego a la casa de Hinata, este fue recibido por la pequeña y seria Hanabi que al verlo sonrió levemente ya que el chico le agradaba bastante, por no decir que le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño. Hanabi le dijo que su hermana estaba en su habitación platicando con Haruno-san, algo que alegro al rubio pues le hacía muy feliz que su novia y su mejor amiga se llevaran tan bien. El chico subió las escaleras y una vez frente a la puerta este se detuvo al escucharlas hablar.

- no puedo hacerlo Hinata, Naruto es mi mejor amigo, mis sentimientos solo lo lastimarían más, además yo fui quien los ayudo a estar juntos -dijo Sakura con un dije de tristeza algo que noto el rubio por la puerta que estaba entre abierta y podía ver a ambas chicas sentadas en la cama-

- pero… Sakura-san, yo… -dijo Hinata algo preocupada-

- no insistas Hinata, no puedo… no quiero lastimarlos, ustedes son muy importantes para mí y aunque mi corazón se destrocé por ver a la persona que amo con alguien más yo no…. -en ese momento Naruto y Sakura quedaron en shock mientras el corazón de Naruto se hacía pedazos con lo que miraba, Hinata, su Hinata… estaba besando a Sakura en la boca mientras esta la empujaba- ¡HINATA! -exclamó con la cara roja-

- Sakura-chan, por favor… yo… yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti, sé que suena cruel pero, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Naruto-kun es alguien muy especial para mí, pero, me di cuenta que a él solo le tengo cariño de hermanos, yo… yo te amo Sakura-chan -dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a Sakura-

- No, no puedo, Hinata… Naruto es mi mejor amigo, yo no… -mencionó Sakura-

- por favor, Sakura-chan… por favor -pidió Hinata mientras lentamente se acercaba a Sakura quien estaba hechizada por Hinata-

- Hi…na…ta-chan -dijo Sakura que termino siendo besada de nuevo por Hinata, al momento en que correspondía a ese beso-

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió por un movimiento en falso que dio Naruto al intentar retirarse y ambas chicas vieron al rubio con los ojos llorosos.

- Naruto -dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo-

- entonces… por eso no fueron a verme hoy que salí -mencionó el pobre rubio con una voz que mostraba que estaba destrozado-

- Naruto yo -dijo Sakura pero el rubio la interrumpió-

- espero que sean felices -dijo el rubio que termino dejándolas solas-

- ¡NARUTO ESPERA! -gritó Sakura que intento alcanzar a su amigo pero antes de poder alcanzarlo este uso un shunshin y desapareció dejando a Sakura con la mano alzada-

Fin del Flashback…

Naruto derramaba lágrimas, lágrimas que el viento se llevó y las cuales terminaron entrando en forma de brisa por una de las ventas de la casa, estas entraron por la ventana de Karin quien estaba leyendo en su escritorio y estas terminaron cayendo en su libro. Karin extrañada por esto asomó su cabeza por la ventana y logro mirar a Naruto de nuevo en el techo.

- Naruto -murmuró Karin con preocupación-

- ¿oye has visto a Ototo no Baka? -preguntó Tayuya abriendo la puerta y mirando a Karin con la cabeza agachada- Karin, te estoy hablando -dijo Tayuya que noto la mirada de su hermana menor-

- está arriba -respondió Karin con una mirada triste y la voz preocupada- aún sigue muy afectado -respondió la de anteojos mirando a su hermana-

- lo sé -respondió Tayuya- recuerdo que tuvimos que cuidarlo por 2 días en los que dormimos las dos con él para evitar que hiciera alguna clase de locura.

Flashback…

Naruto había llegado destrozado a su casa con lo que sus ojos habían visto y sus oídos escuchado.

- Naruto-kun ¿Dónde están esa niña tan linda que es tu novia y Sakura-chan? -preguntó Kushina logrando que el rubio se detuviera-

- ambas están ocupadas, Kaa-san… si no te importa, no estoy de humor para una celebración -mencionó el chico sin siquiera dase la vuelta para mirar a su madre-

- ¿Naruto-kun? -llamó Kushina pero este simplemente subió las escaleras dejando un pequeño rastro de lágrimas que inmediatamente Tayuya y Karin notaron, ambas se miraron entre si y corrieron por el chico

El par de pelirrojas llego a la habitación de su hermano, una vez que entraron a esta vieron al chico sentado dándoles la espalda y con la cabeza agachada, mientras sollozaba en su lugar, lentamente se acercaron a el mientras Karin se sentaba a su derecha y Tayuya a su izquierda.

- Naru-chan ¿estás bien? -preguntó Karin muy preocupada por el chico-

- sniff… s- si -mintió el chico-

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -preguntó Tayuya con un tono de voz serio-

- na-nada -dijo el chico sin querer hablar-

- Naruto-kun somos tus One-chan, puedes confiar en nosotras -dijo Karin abrazando al chico que no paraba de sollozar-

- Hinata -mencionó el rubio-

- ¿Qué pasa con Hina-chan? -preguntó Karin mientras abrazaba al chico intentando consolarlo-

- … -el rubio no quiso responder-

- Ototo no baka, levántate y mírame -ordenó Tayuya mientras el rubio la miraba con sus ojos escurriendo en lágrimas- tu no vas a llorar por que tu noviecita te fue infiel con un idiota -dijo Tayuya adivinando la situación- en estos momentos tú y yo vamos a ir a buscar a ese bastardo y le vas a romper la mandíbula a madrazos -sentenció Tayuya cruzada de brazos y mirando fieramente a su hermanito-

- no puedo -dijo el rubio para que Tayuya se molestara y lo tomara por el cuello de su camiseta mientras el desviaba la mirada-

- NO ME DIGAS QUE NO PUEDES POR QUE YO MISMA TE VOY A GOLPEAR -gritó furiosa la pelirroja al ver lo estúpido que se comportaba a Naruto-

- ¡TAYUYA! -gritó Karin enojada por el comportamiento de su hermana al ser tan poco sensible ante el tema-

- Naruto, ¿vas a ir a golpear al bastardo o yo tendré que golpearte a ti? -preguntó Tayuya de forma amenazante-

- ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO, POR QUE NO VOY A GOLPEAR A SAKURA! -gritó Naruto provocando que Karin se llevara la mano a la boca por saber una verdad tan fuerte y Tayuya solo lo soltaba pues no esperaba esa respuesta-

- ¿acaso ellas? -preguntó Karin-

- cuando las busque… Hinata… le dijo que la amaba -reveló el rubio- y después… se besaron -dijo con impotencia mientras las lágrimas caían-

Karin rápidamente aprisiono a Naruto en sus brazos de forma protectora, ahora entendía por qué él no había golpeado al amante de su ex-novia, mientras Tayuya apretaba con furia los puños.

- esas… bastardas -mencionó furiosa y dispuesta a buscarlas-

- Tayuya ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Karin mirando a su hermana mayor-

- a donde más… buscare a esas perras para darles la paliza de su vida, nadie lastima a mi familia y si Naruto no les hizo nada, eso no me impide que yo lo haga -respondido la pelirroja mayor-

- Tayuya-Nee -llamó el rubio haciendo que su hermana lo viera-

- por favor… no lo hagas -pidió el rubio-

- NO VOY A HACER ESO, ESAS PUTAS BASTARDAS LAME CONCHAS NO VAN A DEJARTE HERIDO -gritó Tayuya mirando al rubio-

- nunca te he pedido nada One-san… por favor, solo… solo esta vez -pidió el rubio que tenía su cabeza pegada al pecho de Karin quien aún lo abrazaba-

Tayuya suspiro frustrada y regreso al lado del rubio sentándose de brazos cruzados y una expresión disconforme.

- gracias -dijo el rubio- gracias por… no dejarme solo -dijo el rubio-

- Naruto-kun… nunca estarás solo, Oto-san, Oka-san, Tayuya y yo estamos contigo, nunca te vamos a dejar Ototo -dijo Karin besando la cabeza de Naruto-

- Naruto… recuerda que siempre podrás contar con nosotras, somos tus One-san, siempre estaremos para cuidarte -dijo Tayuya revolviéndole los cabellos al chico-

Fin del flashback…

- Tayuya debemos hacer algo -dijo Karin muy preocupada por Naruto-

- Karin, ya hicimos todo lo posible que estuvo entre nuestras manos ya no podemos hacer más por el -dijo Tayuya con algo de tristeza-

- eso… no es del todo cierto Tayuya -dijo Karin que parecía que algo se le había ocurrido y por lo colorado de sus mejillas Tayuya adivino lo que iba a decir-

- NO -respondió la pelirroja mayor- NO VOY A SEDURCIR A OTOTO NO BAKA -respondió Tayuya con la cara colorada y entrando en una negación total, mientras su corazón se aceleraba-

- pues si tú no lo haces… yo… yo lo voy a hacer -dijo Karin con determinación mientras un extraño brillo impedía que se vieran sus ojos-

- ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿CÓMO SE TE PUEDE SIQUIERA CRUZAR POR LA CABEZA INTENTAR SEDUCIR A NARUTO? -preguntó Tayuya muy enojada- él es nuestro hermano menor.

- Tayuya… Naruto-kun es el último hombre de nuestros clanes y el estará obligado por el consejo a desposar varias chicas, que mejores chicas que sus hermanas -dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa- una vez escuche a Kaa-san diciendo que había una posibilidad de que Naruto-kun fuera comprometido con uno de nosotras para que naciera un bebe de sangre Uzumaki, Namikaze -respondió Karin-

- sigo diciendo que esta es la peor de todas tus estúpidas ideas -dijo Tayuya llevándose su mano al rostro ante tal locura, pero por dentro la idea no le desagradaba tanto-

- pues no sé tú, pero yo haré lo que sea por Naruto-kun, el no merece lo que le toco vivir, nuestro Ototo merece ser feliz así que con o sin tu ayuda, yo hare que Naruto-kun sea feliz -dijo Karin caminando en dirección a la puerta-

- ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Tayuya-

- con nuestros padres, iré a decirles lo que pienso y que yo quiero estar junto a Naruto-kun -dijo Karin-

- bueno no quiero perderme esto -dijo Tayuya llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y siguiendo a su hermana-

El par de hermanas llego a la habitación de sus padres, Karin llamó a la puerta y escucharon una pase, para después abrir lentamente la puerta y encontrar a su madre llevando una bata rosada mientras peinaba su largo cabello y a su padre en la cama leyendo por trigésimo primera vez el primer libro que publico Jiraiya.

- Karin, Tayuya ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Minato quitándose sus gafas de lectura y mirando a sus hijas-

- la succubu quiere decirles algo -mencionó Tayuya empujado a su hermana que le lanzo una mirada de muerte-

- hime-chan -dijo Minato haciendo que la chica de anteojos le mirara-

- Oto-chan… -dijo de forma tímida- veras… hace poquito escuche a ti y Oka-chan hablando de un tema -mencionó Karin un poco nerviosa-

- ¿a si? Y ¿que era? -preguntó Minato con algo de interés mirando a Karin-

- bueno… para muchos puede sonar algo indecente, pero… -hizo una pausa desviando la mirada- quiero convertirme en la prometida de Naruto-kun -dijo Karin mirando a su padre que miraba incrédulo a su hija mientras Kushina que escuchaba atentamente había dejado de cepillar su cabello-

- hime-chan, eso es algo muy serio ¿estas segura de lo que dices? -preguntó Minato-

- hai -respondió Karin mirando a su padre- Ototo-chan está sufriendo mucho y quiero ayudarlo a superar ese dolor -dijo Karin-

- ¿Qué piensas Mina-kun? -preguntó Kushina mirando a su esposo muy pensativo-

- Karin -habló Minato llamándola por su nombre- ven, siéntate -pidió el hombre señalando una esquina de la cama mientras su hija obedecía- Karin, estas segura que tus sentimientos por tu hermano ¿son ese tipo de amor?-preguntó Minato-

- Oto-chan yo amo mucho a Naruto-kun y me duele verlo en ese estado, estoy segura que yo puedo ayudarlo, yo soy la indicada para que deje de sufrir -dijo Karin mirando a su padre, que sonrió conmovido por las palabras que dijo su hija, para después poner su mano en su cabeza-

- Bien hime-chan, yo te daré permiso de cortejar a Naruto, Kushina-chan ¿tienes algo que decir? -preguntó Minato a su mujer-

- yo he notado lo mucho que las dos quieren a Naru-chan -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa- Tayu-chan ¿estas interesada en cortejar a Naruto-kun? -preguntó Kushina mirando como su hija mayor se ponía completamente colorada ante tal pregunta-

- Y-yo in… inte-teresada -dijo la chica en shock-

- deberías intentarlo hija -alentó Kushina con una sonrisa-

- Tayuya no te presionaremos a nada, pero si deseas tomarte una oportunidad con Naruto puedes hacerlo, no vemos problema alguno, después de todo, quien puede brindarle tanto amor como sus propias hermanas -dijo Mianto sonriendo-

- yo… yo lo… lo pensare -respondió dándoles la espalda-

- bueno hijas, les deseo mucha suerte en cortejar a su hermano -dijo Kushina parándose y abrazando a sus primogénitas- descansen chicas -dijo Kushina mientras Karin se levantaba de la cama, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre en sentido de agradecimiento, y después abrazara a su madre y la besara en la mejilla igual-

- es una gran sorpresa que ellas decidieran tomar la iniciativa -dijo Minato mirando a su esposa metiéndose a la cama-

- así es, pensé que deberíamos haberles dicho de esto en 3 años más cuando Naruto-kun estuviera por cumplir los 18 años -dijo Kushina-

- bueno, al menos puedo estar seguro que Karin lograra que Naruto se mejore -mencionó Minato con una sonrisa mientras Kushina fruncía el seño en desacuerdo-

- permíteme contradecirte querido, pero… Karin-chan no tiene oportunidad contra Tayu-chan -dijo Kushina orgullosa de Tayuya-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Minato-

- es obvio, Naruto-kun escogerá a Tayu-chan primero -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa- ambos son muy unidos y lo veo siempre junto a ella -reveló Kushina-

- bueno, yo pienso que Hime-chan será la primera, ella es muy amorosa y detallista con Naruto, no creo que nuestro hijo se resista a los encantos y seducción de Karin, por lo que se fue la Kunoichi del año gracias a sus dotes de seducción -mencionó Minato orgulloso de su hija-

- Oye Mina-kun… si estas tan seguro que Karin-chan sea la primera… ¿Por qué no una apuesta? -preguntó Kushina con una mirada traviesa-

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -preguntó Minato-

- mira… si Naruto-kun pierde su virginidad con Tayu-chan, tu deberás hacer todo lo que yo diga… y eso implica en hacer… TO-DO -mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa que el causo un fuerte escalofrió a Minato-

- está bien, pero... si Karin-chan gana, tú y otros 4 Kage-Bunshin tuyos cumplirán todos mis caprichos y eso incluye bailes sensuales, vestirse de Maid y otras cosas más -mencionó Minato mientras Kushina aceptaba, pues lo que pidió su esposo no era tan fuerte como lo que ella le iba a pedir si perdía-

- pero, dejaremos algo bien claro amorcito -dijo Kushina- si uno de nosotros sabotea a la rival de nuestra chica, perderá de forma automática -dijo Kushina mientras Minato aceptaba y sellaba el trato con un beso apasionado en los labios de su mujer-

Habitación de Karin…

- ya está hecho… yo… yo tendré la oportunidad de enamorar a Naruto-kun -dijo Karin, para después correr a su armario y comenzara a sacar cantidad infinita de ropa, mientras se la probaba frente al espejo- ¿qué puedo usar? -preguntó Karin muy nerviosa, algo que nunca le había pasado- este lo use ayer -dijo tirando la falda- está muy viejo -menciono arrojando un shorts negro- estos están muy feos -dijo Karin arrojando unos pantalones negros- ¡AAAAAH! JAMAS EN MI VIDA HABIA ESTADO TAN NERVIOSA -dijo la pelirroja para después dejarse caer en su cama a mirar el techo- _¨ pero tú ya eres lo suficientemente bonita luciendo cualquier tipo de ropa ¨ -_recordó las palabras de su hermano con una sonrisa- Naruto-kun, MI Naru-kun -mencionó la chica con una linda sonrisa al ver una fotografía donde aparecía un Naruto de 5 años y una Karin de 7 abrazados y muy felices, mientras Tayuya estaba cruzada de brazos y volteando el rostro-

Habitación de Tayuya…

La chica estaba recargada en una de sus paredes, aun con la pregunta de su madre retumbando en su cabeza.

- cortejar a Ototo no Baka -dijo la pelirroja con la vista en el suelo- no es correcto, no debo de hacerlo, pero cada vez que el… -menciono la pelirroja mientras varias imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, cada vez que la abrazaba, que le sonreía o le decía que era una chica bonita, ella tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho y su corazón se aceleraba sin razón alguna- ¿acaso estaré enamorándome de Ototo no baka?… -dijo se preguntó la pelirroja al momento en que una mirada de preocupación y miedo aparecía en su rostro-

Lentamente esta camino a un espejo de cuerpo completo y se paró frente a este, para mirarse a fondo. Acaso, ¿A su ototo le gustaría verle más femenina? Fue entonces cuando recordó a varias chicas que parecía que llamaban la atendiendo de Naruto, Karin era una de ellas, pues siempre lo cuido mucho y Naruto le decía que era muy bonita y que al modelar ropa cualquier prenda le quedaba perfecta.

Su rostro entristeció un poco, pero después recordó a las otras dos chicas que su hermano dijo que eran muy bonitas, Sakura y Hinata… al pensar en sus nombres no pudo evitar sonreír pues recordaba lo que les hizo cuando se las encontró semanas después del incidente.

Flashback…

Tayuya caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, era un día aburrido, sin mencionar que no tenía nada por hacer o alguna misión debido a los recientes acontecimientos, los exámenes chunin, el ataque de Suna y Oto, el combate a muerte de Naruto y Sasuke, muchas cosas han pasado.

- hmm, quizás le compre ramen a Ototo no Baka, espero que algo como eso lo anime al menos un poco -dijo para sí misma dirigiéndose al Ichirakus Ramen-

- ¡TAYUYA-SAN! -escucho un gritó detrás de ella, que la hizo sobre saltarse y después apretar los puños- hola Tayuya-san -saludó Sakura poniéndose a su lado-

- Haruno, en estos momentos no soy la mejor compañía -respondió sin verla a los ojos-

- pe-pero Tayuya-san -escuchó otra voz que la hizo apretar con más fuerza sus puños llevándolas a sangrar por sus uñas que habían perforado su piel-

- díganme que es lo que quieren y lárguense -ordenó Tayuya con un tono frio que sorprendió a las chicas-

- bueno, es que yo… necesito de tu ayuda -dijo Sakura con una voz apagada-

- ¨¿MI AYUDA? ¿QUIÉN SE CREE ESTA PERRA?¨ -pensó furiosa-

- queremos hablar con Naru… -antes de que Hinata pudiera haber terminado la frase, Tayuya le había golpeado con fuerza el estómago haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras se tomaba el vientre-

- ¡HINATA-CHAN! -gritó con preocupación Sakura que se agacho para ayudar a su ´ämiga¨- POR QUE HICISTE ESO, NO TENIAS POR QUE… -antes de que Sakura dijera algo Tayuya le soltó un puñetazo al rostro que la derribo, Sakura tenía la mejilla derecha completamente hinchada y le dolía mucho, lentamente subió su mirada y noto que Tayuya estaba que se la llevaba el shinigami por lo enojada que estaba-

- muy bien putitas, escúchenme con atención… en mi casa está un chico destruido por que nunca le fueron sinceras así que ahora les voy a advertir que si ustedes llegaran a buscarlo, hablarle o mirarlo… desearan que el dolor de esos golpes sea lo único que van a sentir, pues no habrá lugar donde se escondan de mi furia si Naruto empeora -sentenció Tayuya dejando a Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos y a Sakura muy asustada-

- Tú… tú no puedes… prohibirnos tal cosa -dijo Sakura con dolor-

- entonces… ponme a prueba -dijo Tayuya para dejarlas en su lugar después de amenazarlas-

Fin del Flashback…

- No quiero… y no permitiré que Naruto salga herido otra vez… yo… -Tayuya miro al espejo con determinación mientras con su mano derecha tomaba algo puntiagudo-

A la mañana siguiente…

Casa de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki 10:00 AM

Minato se encontraba en la sala de la casa leyendo el periódico, gracias a Kami ya no tenía que hacer ese odioso papeleo, pues ese era el trabajo de la Godaime quien casi lo mataba por someterla a un cargo tan aburrido.

- entonces el asesino tiene dos víctimas más y ambas chicas -leía Minato con interés-

- ¿QUÉ ASESINATO? -preguntó Kushina arrebatándole el periódico a Minato-

Kushina leía con atención el periódico para después ver a Minato con una mueca de molestia que dejo confundido a su esposo y soltarle un tremendo coscorrón que dejaría en vergüenza a la propia Tsunade Senju.

- auch -se quejó levantándose con la hinchazón en su cabeza- ¿se puede saber por qué me golpeaste querida? -preguntó Minato-

- pensé que leías algo serio Minato Namikaze, no la reseña de la nueva película de Yukie Fujikaze -dijo la mujer con las manos en la cadera-

- oye las noticias de las películas de Yukie Fujikaze son algo importante para mí -respondió Minato haciendo que Kushina sintiera algo de celos y le arrojara el periódico en la cara-

- bien, quédate con tu novia espero que ella te haga el desayuno -mencionó la mujer saliendo de la sala-

- ESPERA AMOR NO TE ENOJES -gritó Minato corriendo tras Kushina-

Habitación de Naruto…

El rubio se levantó de su cama y lentamente salió de está dejando ver que solo estaba vistiendo unos shorts negros y su pecho estaba completamente vendado, camino en dirección a una silla donde tomo una camiseta negra de manga corta y cubrir su pecho, después salió de su habitación y entro en dirección al baño, por alguna extraña razón este estaba algo húmedo, pero decidió no prestarle atención y se dirigió al lavabo donde comenzó a enjuagarse el rostro para intentar despertar. Con sus ojos cerrados intento encontrar una toalla, pero el rubio encontró algo que no precisamente era una toalla.

- parece que Kaa-san dejo de nuevo la bolsa de agua caliente en el toallero -dijo el rubio suspirando pues era muy común que su madre después de bañarse por las noches llenara bolsa para quitarse el frio de la noche. El chico apretó un poco la bolsa, pero esta reacciono de forma ¨extraña¨-

- Kya -se escuchó en el baño lo cual obligo a Naruto a que abriera sus ojos y se percatara que su mano estaba apretando uno de los pechos de su hermana Karin, quien estaba algo apenada ante la situación- Na… Naru-kun, yo… -mencionó con el rostro rojo mientras el rubio simplemente azotaba contra el suelo, con la boca abierta y los ojos completamente blancos por el shock- ¡KYAAAA NARUTO-KUN! -gritó preocupada Karin aprisionando a su hermano entre su pecho y brazos-

El rubio comenzó a despertar después de 6 minutos, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a su hermana, aun desnuda quien le miraba con una cara de preocupación.

- Ka… Karin-Nee -dijo el rubio con las mejillas coloradas, por no decir que intentaba que cierta área de su cuerpo no despertara-

- Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? -preguntó Karin mirando al rubio-

- yo… s…si -dijo el chico desviando la mirada- Nee-san ¿podrías permitir que me retire? Así tú podrás vestirte -dijo el chico-

- Naruto… ¿te gusta mi cuerpo? -preguntó Karin sorprendido al rubio-

- que -preguntó el chico olvidando el hecho que estaba completamente solo con su hermana mayor en el baño-

- sí, quiero decir… yo, ¿soy una cara bonita? -preguntó la pelirroja-

- Nee-san ¿no entiendo lo que quieres decirme? -dijo el rubio haciendo suspirar con tristeza a Karin-

- Naruto… quiero decir… ¿Qué piensas de mí? -preguntó Karin- no te pido que me respondas como tu hermana, quiero saber ¿qué piensas de mí? -preguntó haciendo una pequeña pausa que robo la atención de Naruto- como chica -reveló Karin dejando a Naruto, completamente rojo-

- yo… yo, pues -comentó el chico muy nervioso- pues, te considero alguien muy bonita -dijo con pena- eres una persona agradable y muy amorosa -dijo el chico desviando un poco la mirada- por eso, eres muy especial para mi Karin-Nee -dijo Naruto un poco nervioso-

- Naruto-kun -llamó la pelirroja- ¿podrías mirarme? por favor -pidió Karin haciendo que Naruto lentamente la mirara y quedara en shock-

- ¨Ne… Nee-san¨ -pensó el rubio completamente en shock al sentir como los labios de su hermana estaban pegados a los de el-

Lentamente la pelirroja separo sus labios al momento que pegaba su frente con la del rubio y le sonreía de forma tímida.

- gracias Naruto-kun -agradeció la chica con gran felicidad reflejada en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa- Naruto-kun… no sé cómo llegues a tomar esto, pero yo… yo te amo -dijo la chica dejando algo confundido al rubio-

- yo también te amo Nee-san -respondió el rubio pero Karin rápidamente negó con su cabeza-

- no me refiero a amor entre hermanos, Naruto-kun, yo… desde hace tiempo, tengo sentimientos por ti y… me gustas mucho -dijo reveló la chica de ojos rojizos-

- Nee-san -murmuró Naruto-

- sé que es difícil de entender y esto segura que es casi imposible el que tú me aceptes por tu reciente quiebre -explicó Karin mientras pequeñas lagrimas fluían de sus ojos- solo… solo quiero que sepas, que sin importar cualquier cosa, soy tu Nee-san y siempre te voy a amar -dijo Karin con sus manos recargadas en los hombros de Naruto, que termino abrazando a la chica quien se puso a llorar en el pecho de su hermano, pensando en el futuro rechazo que sufriría-

Naruto se quedó callado y no dijo nada por alrededor de varios minutos, mientras seguía sentado en el piso con Karin aferrada a su pecho y sollozando, no sabía como pero ahora entendía muy bien las cosas, su hermana siempre estuvo intentando seducirlo muchas veces, unas veces de forma pervertida y otras con acciones lindas, el chico bajo la cabeza y como ella siempre lo hacía, decidió imitarla, Naruto besó la cabeza de su hermana quien se sorprendió ante la acción del chico.

- lo pensare, Karin-Nee… solo dame un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo -pidió el rubio otorgándole gran felicidad a su hermana que tenía su corazón latiendo de forma acelerada-

- Naruto-kun -llamó Karin a su hermano quien volteo a verla y termino siendo besado en los labios de nuevo, pero esta vez no estaba en shock-

- ¿eso por qué fue? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su hermana que le sonreía con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas-

- por tu sinceridad y amabilidad, además, quiero demostrarte que mis palabras no son mentira y que en verdad te amo mi querido Ototo -dijo Karin acariciando su mejilla y dándole otro beso rápido en los labios- además… -dijo con una sonrisa que Naruto rápidamente supo identificar, era una sonrisa de lujuria- parece que alguien está feliz de tenerme cerca -dijo Karin pasando lentamente su mano en un área que estremeció a Naruto-

- eh… a…. te dejare vestirte -dijo el rubio saliendo a velocidad Hirashin dejando a Karin con una sonrisa en si rostro-

- Naruto-kun, no te vas a arrepentir -mencionó la chica poniéndose de pie para comenzar a vestirse-

Naruto entro a su habitación, respiraba de forma agitada y después bajo la mirada notando un enorme bulto en sus pantalones que simplemente lo hizo deprimirse.

- acabo de excitarme con mi propia hermana -dijo Naruto dejando caer la cabeza con depresión- bien, tranquilo… esto no puede ser tan malo, solo debo de quedarme en la habitación hasta que esto se baje, puedo lograrlo -dijo Naruto con determinación-

- EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO -gritó Kushina a sus hijos-

A Naruto le llego un aroma que reconocería en cualquier lugar, volteo rápidamente su vista a un calendario con la imagen de Mai Shiranui posando en un traje de baño rojo para después notar la fecha.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó Naruto aterrado con los ojos en blanco- ¿POR QUE TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO PRECISAMENTE EN EL DIA DEL TOCINO? -gritó el chico-

El solo pensar en esas jugosas tiras de carne un tanto saladas le hacía agua la boca, no sabía como pero tenía que bajar sin importar las circunstancias, era día de tocino… el día del tocino solo era una vez al mes. El rubio salió de su habitación mirando para ambos lados y notando que no había nadie salió y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta que llego a la cocina y se sentó al lado de su madre quien estaba ignorando olímpicamente a Minato mientras este estaba rogándole por mas tiras de tocino ya que solo tenía 1 y la más pequeña, frente a Naruto estaba Karin quien le sonreía a su hermano poniéndolo un poco sonrojado y al lado del joven rubio estaba la silla vacía de Tayuya.

- parece que Tayu-chan aun no baja -dijo Kushina mirando la silla vacía de su hija-

- aquí estoy… -dijo Tayuya con una voz tímida, una vez que todos levantaron la vista quedaron en shock al ver a la joven, que tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas-

- Ta… ¿Tayu-chan? -preguntó Kushina mirando a su hija desviando la mirada- te… te vez… preciosa -dijo la mujer mirando el cambio de estilo en su hija-

- concuerdo con tu Oka-san, Tayuya en verdad te vez muy hermosa -dijo Minato admirando a su hija- ¿Qué opinas Naruto? -preguntó Minato mirando a su hijo en shock-

- hermosa -pronunció el rubio mirando a su hermana que se sonrojo un poco al escuchar a su hermano-

Tayuya la noche anterior había agarrado un objeto puntiagudo, este se trataba de un kunai con el cual se cortó el cabello hasta dejarlo a la altura de su cuello, la chica tiene dos largos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro. Su ropa consta de algo diferente al negro que siempre usa, ahora lleva una camiseta amarilla sin mangas que delineaba perfectamente sus pechos copa C y su pequeña cintura, lleva una mini falda azul estilo colegiala y unas largas calcetas que terminan sobre sus rodillas las cuales tienen unas líneas horizontales de color azul y blanco, sus sandalias son azules y en sus brazos hay una especie de malla que cubre de sus muñecas y antebrazos.

- gracias… Naruto -dijo con pena la chica, mientras Naruto sentía raro al escuchar a Tayuya llamándolo por su nombre-

Tayuya camino hacia su asiento al lado de Naruto y se sirvo de forma moderada su alimento, algo no muy común pues…

FLASHBACK…

- DIA DEL TOCINO -gritaba Kushina con alegría-

En ese momento Tayuya tomaba la mitad de las tiras de tocino y las servía en su plato, para que a los 20 segundos el plato estuviera vacío y era cuando comenzaba a robarles tocino a sus hermanos y a sus padres.

- ¡TAYUYA! -gritaban los miembros de la familia, al ver la charola de tocino vacía y después ver como la chica se levantaba sin decir nada, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

- MUY BIEN ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON LA DARKETA MARIMACHO? -preguntó Karin de forma acusadora señalando a su hermana que miraba confundida a la chica de anteojos-

- ¿de qué hablas Karin-chan? -preguntó Tayuya mirando a Karin, dejando a toda su familia con la boca por los suelos, pues siempre que Karin la llamaba de esa forma, ambas comenzaban una pequeña pelea de insultos-

- Tayu-chan ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó Kushina mirando a su hija-

- claro que si Oka-sama, me siento muy bien -respondió con una linda sonrisa-

- hija ¿esto es por lo que hablamos anoche? -preguntó Minato-

- si Oto-sama, pero también me di cuenta que mi actitud no era la correcta, así que desde ahora seré una nueva Tayuya -dijo la pelirroja de ojos cafés con optimismo-

- NO LO ACEPTO, NO, NO, NO, YO QUIERO A MI HERMANA LA SALLVAJE QUE ME INSULTA CUANDO LO HAGO, SI HAY DOS CHICAS LINDAS EN LA CASA NO EXISITARA BALANCDE ALGUNO, NO Y NO -se quejó Karin para después tomar violentamente por los hombros a Tayuya- INSULTAME, VAMOS SE QUE TU QUIERES, TE AYUDARE… KARIN ES UNA CEEEEER… -mencionó la chica esperando que Tayuya completara la frase- TERMINA LA FUCKING FRASE -gritó Karin moviendo violentamente por los hombros a Tayuya que tenía una enorme vena punzante en su frente pero había logrado controlarse-

- tranquila hermanita, estas arrugando mi ropa -dijo Tayuya apartando a Karin de forma cuidadosa-

- ya se, toma -dijo Karin ofreciéndole lo de su plato- cómelos -dijo la pelirroja de anteojos ofreciéndole su parte de la comida-

Tayuya tuvo que suprimir sus grandes ansias de tocino, sobre todo porque el día del tocino era el día que ella esperaba cada mes, ya que su madre compraba d paquetes que tenía que preparar ese gran día. Su estómago gruño al mirar la cantidad que tenía Karin, sin duda superior a la porción que ella tenía en su plato, pero usando su gran fuerza de voluntad y su orgullo dejo impresionados a todos.

- te agradezco el gesto Karin-imouto, pero solo comeré lo que me corresponde -respondió Tayuya con una sonrisa nerviosa-

El desayuno transcurrió de forma incomoda pero tranquila, una vez que terminaron de comer, Tayuya tomo los platos de todos y los lavo, sus padres estaban muy preocupados, se supone que el hacer las tareas domésticas del hogar era lo que Tayuya consideraba completamente estúpido, e irrelebante, pero si había algo que detestara más que nada era que la pusieran a lavar los platos sucios y en estos moentos lo hacia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¨¿Por que carajos estoy asiendo esto?¨ -pensó Tayuya con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, pues podia sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre ella- ¨Naruto deja de verme, ya de por si vestirme asi es demasiado vergonzoso¨ -suplicó mentalemnte la peliroja mientras limpiaba mas a prisa para salir de la vista de su hermano menor-

- Mina-kun, esto me tiene muy austada, no pense que Tayu-chan fuera a tener este loco cambio tan radical –susurró Kushina a su esposo-

- Traqnuila, ya escuchaste de su parte que ella tiene pensado madurar y dejar su faceta agresiva, para mi este es un cambio refrescante –dijo Minato sonriendo de que su hija ya no lo llamara con tan poca falta de respeto como lo hacia cuando lo llamaba Otou-san no Baka o Ero-Tousan-

- Mina-kun, te digo que esto no esta nada bien, Tayu-chan deberia ser ella misma y no otra chica que invento para enamorar a Naruto-kun –susurró la pelirroja mayor a su esposo-

- en eso te doy la razon, pues en algun momento ella se cansara de fingir esta nueva faceta –respondió Minato analizando la situación de su hija mayor-

- ¨Asi que ¿One-chan quiere jugar eh?¨ -pensó Karin con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro- ¨ese cambio tan sumiso puede ser muy benefisioso, parece que esta dispuesta a enamorar a Naruto-kun, pero cuando ella menos lo espere… jejeje ya estaremos los tres practicando el Icha Icha Paradise con todo y comentarios¨ -pensó Karin con una sonrisa pervertida-

- ¨Tayuya-Nee esta muy extraña¨ -pensó con una mirada analitica sobre su hermana ¨espero que no le haya pasado nada, ya que ella no es de las que actuan asi… a menos que…¨ -pensó Naruto un poco hasta que encontro una respuesta ¨eso es, Tayu-Neesan esta enamorada¨ -concluyó el rubio- ¨bueno espero que ese chico la haga feliz por que si ese bastardo se atreve a lastimarla, no habra lugar para que se esconda de mi¨ -pensó Naruto con una mirada molesta-

Una vez que Tayuya termino de limpiar los platos, volteo a ver a Naruto y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba saliendo del comedor, tenia que idear un plan si queria que Naruto la notara, asi que camino hasta donde el estaba y antes de que este se quitara la camiseta para comenzar su entrenamiento, Tayuya lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo donde no estuvieran a la vista.

- Tayu-chan 1 Karin-chan 0 –comentó de forma burlona Kushina a su esposo que solo se cruzo de brazos-

Tayuaya habia llevado a un confundido Naruto a la parte trasera de su casa, donde podrian estar solos y sin interrupciones, fue cuando Naruto noto lo nerviosa que su hermana se encontraba.

- Tayuya-Nee ¿estas bien? –preguntó Naruto-

- Naruto… se que esto se escuchara raro pero… -dijo un poco indecisa y desviando la mirada- me gustaria que me acompañaras a unos lugares que tenia pensado ir y… -mencionó Tayuya que fue interrumpida por una risa pervertida, al levantar la cabeza solo vieron un arbusto de hojas blancas-

- rico… millonario, esto me hara mas famoso entre las chicas –decia una voz soñadora-

Naruto y Tayuya saltaron hacia el arbusto y este ¨arbusto¨ al verlos frente a el se asusto un poco, pues ahora estaba temblando al ver a la hija mas violenta de su alumno, quien levanto la libreta para leer lo que decia.

- TAYUYA NO ME MATES YO SIEMPRE FUI COMO UN ABUELITO PARA USTEDES –dijo el hombre haciendo varias reverencias mientras imitaba una tecnica conocida como el tigre caido-

- deberias mejorar la letra Jiraiya-sama y pasión lleva acento en la O –dijo la pelirroja dejando en shock al hombre y a Naruto, pues por lo regular siempre que se encontraba con el Sennin este terminaba en el hospital con traumas psicologicos-

- no… ¿no me vas a golpear? –preguntó el albino incredulo

- no tengo razones para hacerlo –respondió como si nada Tayuya, para terminar siendo abrazada de forma sorpresiva por Jiraiya-

- GRACIAS MI NIÑA LINDA, DESDE AHORA SERAS MI NIETA FAVORITA, PUEDES CONTAR CON EL ABUELO JIRAIYA PARA LO QUE NECESITES –decia llorando el Sennin de forma comica mientras se aferraba a la cintura de la chica que tenia una enorme vea punzante, debido a que nunca soporto que su espacio personal fuera invadido sin su consentimiento-

- Siii… gracias… Jiraiya… sama –respondió comenznado a moelstarse- ¨Calmate, Naruto-kun esta presente y no podemos salirnos del papel de niña buena¨ -pensó la chica frustrada- Jiraiya-sama, si no le molesta... tengo asuntos que atender con Naruto –dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados y con intenciones de buscar tranquilidad ante la situacion tan incomoda-

- claro que si Tayuya –respondió Jiraiya con una sonrisa- por cierto ¿esta tu padre? –preguntó Jiraiya-

- si, en estos momentos es posible que este estudiando pergaminos antiguos en su despacho –respondió Tayuya

- gracias hija –respondió Jiraiya con una sonrisa- por cierto, te vez hermosa con esas ropas, me agrada tu cambio –halagó el viejo haciendo que Tayuya se apenara al escuchar que la elogiaban en compañía de Naruto-

Una vez que el viejo se bajo del techo, solo quedaban Naruto y Tayuya en este, la pelirroja se alejo de su hermano y se sento en una esquina del techo con los pies colgando. Naruto le siguio y se sento a su lado en completo silencio esperando que ella hablara, pero eso estaba lejos de suceder.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, por un aproximado de 40 minutos y Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse, pues jamas en su vida habia estado esperando por tanto tiempo en sielcio, pero lo que no sabia es que Tayuya estaba de alguna manera, aterrada por no tener un tema que hablar con el, para su mala suerte el comenzo a habalrle y a sacarla de su mundo.

- Tayu-Nee ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Naruto mirando a su hermana-

- Yo… yo estoy bien ¿por… por que lo pre… preguntas? –cuestionó un poco nerviosa-

- bueno… pues… mas que nada… este… este cambio –dijo Naruto-

- ¿No te gusta verdad? –preguntó un poco decepcionada, pues despues de todo, ella se habia esforzado mucho para lucir mas femenina y bonita-

- bueno… en verdad te vez muy bonita –dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, provocando que Tayuya se sonrojara-

- gracias –respondió la chica escondiendo su rostro, pues cada palabra que le decia Naruto terminaba poniendola nerviosa y sonrojada, algo que no podia comprender-

- espero que el lo note –comento el rubio sorprendiendo a su hermana-

- ¨el¨ -pensó la chica conundida- ¿que quieres decir? –preguntó mirando a su hermano menor-

- bueno… yo pense que tu cambio se debe a… pues… un… un chico que conosiste –respondió Naruto-

- ¿Eh? –exclaó confundida-

- a decir verdad me costara mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a que tengas novio –dijo el rubio haciendo que Tayuya entrara en shock-

- ¨el… el… cree que yo¨ -pensó Tayuya en shock al dare cuenta de lo que pensaba Naruto-

- pero supongo que puedo intentar llevarme bien con el, solo quiero que sepas que si el te hace algo pervertido o te lastima –dijo el rubio haciendo una pausa- yo lo lastimare a el –sentenció con una mirada asesina y una voz macabra estilo Tayuya

- si que eres tarado… -murmuró apretando los puños mientras un nudo se le formaba en la gargante-

- ¿dijiste algo? –preguntó Naruto mirando en direccona su hermana-

- ¿COMO CARAJOS CREES QUE ME VOY A FIJAR EN OTRO HOMBRE? MI CORAZÓN YA TIENE UN DUEÑO –gritó molestala chica sorprendiendo al rubio- ESTE CAMBIO LO HICE POR TI, PARA QUE ME VIERAS BONITA, FEMENINA ASI COMO LAS ESTUPIDAS LESBIANAS QUE TE LASTIMARÓN –sentenció dolida la chica-

- ¨Tayuya-Neesan ¿tu tambien?¨ -pensó Naruto al escuchar a su hermana-

Tayuya tomo una de las manos de Naruto y la guio en medio de sus pechos, Naruto rapidamente se sonrojo pero comenzo a sentir algo que lo asombro mucho.

- Tu eres el culpable de esto –dijo la chica frustrada y apretando los dientes mientras sus lagrimas bajaban- esto me pasa cada vez que me miras, cada vez que eres tierno conmigo, cada vez que me dices que soy bonita, mi corazón se pone como loco… ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! –gritó la chica mirando a su hermano-

- Espera ¿Qué yo soy qué? –preguntó Naruto en shock por la revelacion-

- eh intentando hacer varias cosas por mas de 4 años, pero no puedo, este sentimiento no se va y por mas que intento ignorarlo, me es imposible –dijo Tayuya hablando con una voz depresiva-

- Tayu-Nee –dijo el rubio abrazanado de forma sorpresiva a su hermana- disculpame por favor, jamas me di cuenta de lo que sentias, si yo… pudiera hacer algo para… –mencionó el rubio que termino siendo empujado por su hermana haciendolo caer de espalda- Ite –se quejó el rubio ante el impacto de su cuerpo contra el techo- Tayu-Nee ¿por qué hicis…? –antes de poder terminar la frase, Tayuya se habia lanzado sobre el y habia atrapado los labios de su Ototo y los besaba con mucha pasión mientras Naruto inconscientemente comenzaba a devolverle el beso a su hermana-

Lentamente Tayuya corto el beso y recosto su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, al momento en que su rostro reflejaba algo de vergüenza, pero por algna razon no podia dejar de sentirse feliz, en ese momento los brazos de Naruto la rodearon en un abrazo que extrañamente la hizo senir protegida.

- ¿te sientes mejor Tayu-Nee? –preguntó Naruto a su hermana, que solo se limito a asentir-

- lo estoy ahora, Naruto… -kun –dijo la pelirroja- gracias por no rechazarme –mencionó la pelirroja recostando su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Naruto-

Naruto sintió un extraño estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo cuando su hermana lo llamo por su nombre y no como Ototo no Baka. En ese momento el rubio comenzó a pensar en las palabras que Tayuya le había dicho el día anterior.

Flashback…

- Naruto, hay muchas chicas haya afuera, Hinata no es la única chica en toda Konoha -mencionó la pelirroja-

Fin del Flashback…

El corazón de Naruto estaba latiendo un poco mas acelerado de lo normal y Tayuya podía escucharlo perfectamente.

- Tayu-Nee -llamó el rubio intentando levantarse un poco haciendo que Tayuya se sentara en sus piernas y mirara a Naruto a sus ojos- ¿es enserio lo que me dijiste? -pregunto Naruto- ¿yo causo todo eso en ti? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su hermana-

- no me hagas repetir esas palabras, son muy vergonzosas -dijo la pelirroja evitando la mirada, pero Naruto la tomo por su barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso que la sorprendió, pero al que termino correspondiendo-

- Tayu-Nee, hoy te vez muy hermosa pero… -dijo el rubio acariciando los cabellos cortos de su hermana-

- ya crecerá… es solo cabello al fin de cuentas -mencionó un poco avergonzada-

- lo que quiero decir es… no tenias por que hacer cosas como estas, admito que te vez preciosa hoy, pero… tu siempre has sido una chica muy linda sin importar como sea tu apariencia o tu actitud -dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Tayuya-

- entonces… ¿no te molesta si yo vuelvo a ser la misma? -preguntó su hermana-

- para nada… a decir verdad, me gustas mas siendo grosera y violenta -dijo el rubio sonriéndole a Tayuya que se sonrojo de golpe, para después captar algo que la hizo apretar los puños-

- entonces… me acabas de decir… mentiras -dijo la chica levantando el rostro mientras algunos mechones tapaban su ojo derecho y se miraba una mirada seria que prometía mucho dolor-

- Tayu-Nee -dijo el rubio asustado-

- dijiste que me prefieres violeta a mi faceta tierna ¿no? -preguntó Tayuya con una voz tétrica- eso quiere decir que son mentiras el que me veo linda en estos momentos solo por verme mas femenina -mencionó la chica desbordando mucho instinto asesino- ¿sabes… lo mucho que tuve que contenerme? de actuar así… para que tu… arruinaras un hermoso momento entre ambos -preguntó la chica con su único ojo visible brillando en rojo carmesí-

- ESPEEEERAAAA, ¡NEEE-CHAAAAAAN! -gritó el rubio aterrado al ver como Tayuya lo seguía por los techos de la casa con intenciones asesinas-

- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ SI ERES HOMBRE! -gritó Tayuya- ¡TE JURO QUE CUANDO TE ALCANCE TE CORTARE LA VERGA Y TE LA ENTERRARE POR EL CULO! -gritó la pelirroja furiosa mientras una gran sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro- ¨gracias Naruto-kun¨ -pensó la chica muy feliz, que decidió ¨jugar¨ un poco con su Ototo-

Dentro de la casa…

- Parece que Tayu-chan se recupero -comentó Kushina con una sonrisa, mientras avanzaba hacia Minato y Jiraiya quienes estaban en la sala, mientras los gritos de Naruto y Tayuya se escuchaban por todo el lugar-

- Entonces… imagino que ¿ya les dieron la noticia? -preguntó Jiraiya tomando la copa de sake dispuesto a beber de esta-

- pues… ellas decidieron tomar la iniciativa, parece que Hime-chan escucho una de nuestras conversaciones -comentó Minato un poco avergonzado-

- jajajaja no hubiera esperado menos de Karin, es una experta en seducción, sigilo y rastreo -dijo Jiraiya riéndose-

- y pervertida como su padre, eso es algo que le heredaste -comentó Kushina con intenciones de molestar a Minato-

- oye… no soy pervertido, solo admirador de la belleza femenina -respondió Minato- a demás si hablamos de rasgos heredados, Tayuya es quien tiene mas rasgos tuyos -dijo Minato riéndose un poco-

- ¿que quisiste decir con eso? Yo no soy una pervertida -dijo un poco molesta Kushina por el comentario de su esposo-

- pervertida no, pero se podría decir que ambas enojadas son de temer -respondió Minato haciendo que Kushina se pusiera completamente roja de la vergüenza-

- _¡TAYUYA ESPERA, MIS COSTILLAS SE VAN A ROMPER!_ -gritó Naruto desesperado mientras Mianto sonreía pues esos gritos le daban la razón-

- ESO… ¡ESO NO PRUEBA NADA! -gritó Tayuya muy nerviosa mientras ambos hombres que la conocían a la perfección solo reían-

- _¡ESPERA TAYUYA LA LLAVE ROMPE ALMAS DE KAA-SAN NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ -gritó Naruto aterrado cuando su hermana lo había alcanzado-

- _¡SUPLICA OTOTO NO BAKA!_ -gritó Tayuya para que solo se escuchara como algo se rompía y después los adultos miraron a Naruto que cayo del techo boca arriba mientras lo que parecía ser su alma salía de su boca_- ups… creo que me excedí un poquito_ -dijo la chica mirando como dejo a su hermano-

- ¿decías? -preguntó Minato con una sonrisa-

- ¡No quiero ningún comentario al respecto! -exclamo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo en su cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos, para después levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia su hijo-

Habitación de Naruto… 18:00 Pm.

Naruto estaba recostado en la cama mientras Tayuya, Karin y Kushina se encargaban de curar sus heridas. Cabe decir que el pobre solo sufrió unos rasguños por las ramas de los arboles, moretones por los puños de su hermana y su pecho tronaba un poco cada vez que se estiraba.

- mira como lo dejaste, pobre Naru-kun, no te preocupes tu amada Nee-chan te va a cuidar -dijo Karin tomando la cabeza de Naruto mientras la hundía en su pecho-

- grr…. -gruño Tayuya mientras una enorme vena aparecía en su frente- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO CON NARUTO! -gritó Tayuya jalando a Naruto contra ella- ¡TE LA PASAS ACAPARANDOLO CERDA NINFOMANA! -gritó Tayuya-

- ¿QUE? -preguntó en shock Karin- YO NO PUEDO TENERLO CONTRA MI PECHO Y ¿TU SI? -cuestionó Karin señalando las acciones de Tayuya-

- QUE TE VALGA MIERDA, NARUTO-KUN ES MIO -rugió Tayuya retando a Karin-

- ¿CÓMO QUE TUYO? -gritó Karin- SI MAS NO RECUERDO TU ERAS LA QUE NO TENIA LAS INTENCIONES DE QUERER SER LA NOVIA DE NARUTO-KUN -atacó Karin-

- PERO CAMBIE DE OPINION Y DECIDI QUE AHORA SI QUIERO SER SUYA EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS -respondió Tayuya-

- ¡NARUTO-KUN ME ACEPTARA A MI PRIMERO! -gritó Karin arrebatándole a Naruto-

- REGRESAMELO ANTES DE QUE TE META TODOS LOS CONSOLADORES DE TU HABITACION POR CADA CAVIDAD -amenazó Tayuya jalando a Naruto, mientras Karin estaba decidida a no perder-

- NO… ME IMPORTA… CUANDO… YO LO HICE… FUE DIVERTIDO -respondió Karin haciendo fuerza y estando dispuesta a no retroceder-

- Niñas no creo que deban hacer eso -dijo Kushina mirando que Naruto se comenzaba a irritar mucho, pero las chicas simplemente ignoraron a su madre-

- ¡SUFICIENTE! -gritó el rubio zafándose del agarre de ambas, para después mirarlas muy molesto- NO SOY EL OSO DEL FELPA POR EL QUE SE VAN A PELEAR -dijo el chico saliendo de su cama-

- Naruto-kun espera -gritaron ambas pero el rubio simplemente las ignoro y salió de su habitación azotando la puerta-

- MIRA LO QUE HICISTE -acusó Karin-

- ¿LO QUE YO HICE? TÚ ERES LA UNICA CULPABLE EN ESTO -dijo Tayuya mirando a su hermana-

- Basta -dijo Kushina haciendo que sus hijas le miraran- las dos son culpables, en vez de haberse peleado por Naru-chan, pudieron haber trabajado juntas, pero ahora con esa pelea solo lograron hacerlo enojar… solo espero que el avance que tuvieron hoy con el, no lo haga cuestionarse en si debe darles una oportunidad o no -mencionó Kushina saliendo de la habitación de su hijo dejando en shock a las dos pelirrojas menores-

El silencio se apodero de ambas, no iban a rebajarse y pedir perdón primero que la otra, eso no estaba nada bien para su imagen, pero las palabras de su madre atormentaban su mente, y ¿si Naruto decidiera que no era conveniente darles su oportunidad? Ambas sintieron una punzada al corazón en solo pensar que Naruto las dejaría de querer, lentamente se miraron la una a la otra y con mucho trabajo ellas…

- Lo siento -se disculparon la una con la otra pero con la mirada desviada-

- creo que Oka-san tiene razón -mencionó Karin viendo a su hermana- si queremos a Naruto-kun, deberemos trabajar juntas para hacerlo feliz… después de todo el plan principal era hacerlo juntas -menciono Karin mirando a su hermana-

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -preguntó Tayuya desviando la mirada mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano-

- bueno, primeramente nos deberemos de disculpar con el… lo demás seguro saldrá conforme la situación -dijo Karin-

- bien, entonces vayamos -dijo Tayuya poniéndose de pie mientras Karin asentía y la seguía, pero al llegar donde Naruto estas se escondieron al ver que sus padres hablaban con el-

- Naruto-kun ellas se comportan así por que te aman -dijo Kushina poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo-

- pero… Oka-san, sus sentimientos, no son normales y creo que tampoco los míos -respondió Naruto un poco triste-

- para el amor no hay barreras Naruto -se metió Minato con hablando con seriedad por primera vez- tus hermanas hablaron con nosotros y nos explicaron lo que sucedía -dijo Minato haciendo que sus hijas se asombraran por verlo serio por primera vez- déjame decirte hijo, que no tendrás problema si estas interesado en tener una relación amorosa con una de ellas o con ambas -dijo Minato-

- ¿eso por que? -preguntó Naruto muy confundido-

- Naruto, tu eres nuestro heredero al ser nuestro único hijo varón y tus hermanas son dos chicas muy hermosas a quienes no les permitiríamos un novio a menos que fuera el hombre adecuado, para mi tu eres ese hombre, quien mejor que su hermanito -explicó Minato con una sonrisa mientras las chicas que estaban ocultas se sonrojaban-

- tu Oto-san te dice la verdad Naruto-kun, para nosotros tu eres el hombre adecuado que debería ser la pareja de Tayu-chan y Karin-chan, después de todo… tu las amas mucho y el amor entre familia es uno de los mas sinceros que existe -dijo Kushina mientras Naruto intentaba analizar sus palabras-

- además hijo, es mejor que tengas a tus hermanas que te aman que unas chicas que el consejo de clanes y el consejo civil te escogería para novias -dijo Minato levantando la mirada al cielo, mientras a Naruto le entraba la curiosidad por esas palabras-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el rubio menor-

- veras hijo, como ya lo mencionamos eres nuestro heredero y tanto tu como tus hermanas están en derecho de resurgir el clan Namikaze y el Uzumaki -dijo el rubio mayor-

- ¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESE GRUPO DE ARRUGADOS PREPOTENTES VA A OLBIGARME A QUE ME CASE! -gritó Naruto histérico-

- lamentablemente si y en ocasiones son ellos quien te ponen a tu futura esposa -dijo Kushina un poco triste pues conocía varios casos y tenia la esperanza que a sus hijas no les pasara-

- ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes? -preguntó Naruto mirando a sus padres, mientras estos negaban con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que el chico pensaba-

- nosotros nos casamos siendo pareja y eso es algo que tienes que saber Naruto-kun -dijo la mujer-

- veras Naruto, el concejo no puede intervenir poniéndote una esposa si tu ya tienes novia o prometida -explicó Minato-

- entiendo… la verdad es que, yo quiero mucho a las dos, pero… me da mucho miedo lastimarlas -dijo el joven de ojos azules, mientras que Tayuya y Karin se asombraban-

- eso ocurre en las relaciones cariño, pero hablando siempre se solucionan los problemas, tus hermanas son los suficientemente maduras para comprender la situación -dijo Kushina mientras Naruto le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados-

- ahorita casi muero asfixiado por una pelea boba de las dos -dijo el rubio con os ojos entre cerrados mientras Kushina sonreía nerviosa-

- jejejeje bueno… son un poco inmaduras -arregló su frase- pero lo que debes saber nos es de parte nuestra -dijo Kushina- Niñas se que han estado escuchando la platica, vengan aquí -pidió Kushina sobresaltando a las dos pelirrojas-

Ambas pelirrojas se asomaron y vieron que Naruto las miraba con confusión, pues ambas estaban muy sonrojadas, Tayuya tenía la mirada en el suelo y Karin tenia sus gafas empañadas por su propio calor corporal.

- Naruto-kun… -hablo Karin levantando el rostro completamente sonrosado que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara al ver a su hermana-

- ¨se ve muy linda¨ -pensó el rubio sin poder dejar de verla-

- lamento la manera en la que te trate, no fue la mejor manera de demostrarte mi amor y quisiera enmendar mi error -dijo Karin con mucha sinceridad-

- oh tranquila Karin-Nee, se que me moleste pero no es para tanto, yo jamás podría odiarlas, las quiero demasiado como para llegar a lastimarlas -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que encontentó un poco a Karin-

- yo… yo también -mencionó Tayuya muy nerviosa llamando la atención de su familia- yo quiero disculparme también -dijo la chica de cabellera rojiza pálida- no fue correcto el golpearte de esa manera, después de… las cosas tan bonitas que me dijiste y creo que si estas dispuesto a… rechazarme yo… yo lo aceptare -dijo con dificultad Tayuya-

- Tayu-Nee -llamó el rubio enternecido por su hermana- oye… si tuviera que escoger de nuevo entre Hinata o alguna otra chica… yo, te escogería a ti sobre todas -menciono el rubio para después acercase a su oído y susurrarle algo que la dejo colorada-

- Naruto -murmuró la chica mirando a su hermano menor, mientras Karin ya sospechaba lo que le dijo el rubio a Tayuya-

- bueno… ya que Naruto-kun te acepto ¿por que no se dan un beso? -preguntó Karin de forma burlona mientras se estiraba pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca con intenciones de hacer ver su busto más grande-

- ¡NO VOY A HACER ESO FRENTE A TI Y NUESTROS PADRES! -gritó Tayuya con sus ojos blancos de la furia y enormes colmillos filosos mientras una vena punzante aparecía en su frente-

- entonces ¿lo puedo hacer yo? -preguntó Karin con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Tayuya tuviera un tic en su ojo-

- te juro que si tu lo haces… agarrare la katana de Oka-san y te cortare las tetas -amenazó Tayuya haciendo que Karin tuviera un fuerte escalofrió al ver que sus encantos desaparecerían de la nada-

- creo… creo que comienzo a extrañar a la Tayuya amable y educada -dijo Karin cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos-

- sabes Tayu-chan… -hablo Kushina llamando la atención de sus hijas- un pequeño beso no estaría mal, eso nos demostraría en que en verdad tienes interés en Naru-chan -comentó Kushina-

- debes estar de broma -exclamó Tayuya en shock-

- vamos hija no puede ser tan malo -dijo Minato con una sonrisa-

- yo… pero… -en ese momento volteo a ver a su hermano que estaba tan apenado como ella-

- lo hare solo si estas de acuerdo -dijo el rubio evitando la mirada con Tayuya-

El lugar se quedo en silencio, mientras el par de hermanos lentamente dirigió su mirada el uno al otro, poco a poco estos se comenzaron a acercarse, sus ojos se cerraron y después sus labios hicieron contacto, sus corazones latían de forma sincronizada y sus rostros estaban adornados con un lindo rosa, pero un ¨beep beep¨ los saco de si, abrieron los ojos y lentamente voltearon para ver a Minato con una cámara de video.

- KYAAA QUE LINDOS -chillo Kushina muy emocionada- ahora podre captar el primer beso de mis bebes cuando yo quiera -dijo emocionada- ¿les importaría hacerlo de nuevo pero esta vez mas apasionado? -preguntó la pelirroja mayor-

- ¡OTOU-SAN NO BAKA BORRA ESO! -gritaron los chicos persiguiendo a Minato quien huía para salvar la cámara-

- oye Karin-chan ¿aun no te rendirás verdad? -preguntó Kushina mirando a su hija que negó con una sonrisa-

- tengo la esperanza de que Naruto-kun se fije en mí como lo hizo con Tayuya -dijo Karin con una sonrisa-

- te diré un pequeño secreto -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa para acercase a Karin que se asombro ante las palabras de su madre-

- entonces… ¿el si quiere? -preguntó Karin incrédula-

- sip -respondió Kushina con una linda sonrisa- Naruto-kun nos dijo su decisión antes de que ustedes decidieran espiar nuestra platica -comentó Kushina haciendo sonreír a Karin- sabes tu jugada en el baño fue muy buena, quizás la deba usar con tu padre algún día -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa haciendo que a Karin le llegaran nauseas y se llevara las manos a la boca para evitar vomitar- bueno creo que mejor me voy a preparar la cena… NIÑOS NO JUEGUEN RUDO CON SU OTO-SAN EL Y YO VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS HOY -dijo Kushina con alegría haciendo que Naruto y Tayuya frenaran en seco para después ser invadidos por imágenes nada santas de sus padres y su ¨diversión¨, ambos se pusieron verdes y corrieron a los arbustos donde comenzaron a vomitar lo cual aprovecho Minato para huir con la cámara-

La noche trascurrió normal, nuestros amigos los Namikaze Uzumaki ya habían almorzado para después pasar una noche tranquila donde los tres miembros más jóvenes de la familia se mantenían evitando un poco la mirada el uno del otro. La noche llego y todos estaban listos para dormir pero sus padres detuvieron rápidamente a sus tres hijos.

- Naruto -hablo Kushina haciendo que su hijo se detuviera- hijo, ¿no crees que lo mas correcto en estos momentos es que te despidas de tus hermanas con un beso? -preguntó Kushina con una sonrisa-

- ¿eh? -reaccionó sorprendido y con el rostro rojo al igual que Tayuya y Karin quienes estaban con la vista pérdida al imaginar los labios de su hermano menor sobre los de ella-

- Kushina dales su espacio, Naruto ya acepto a Tayuya y Hime-chan en su vida y creo que lo mejor es que poco a poco ello sean ellos los que tengan la iniciativa -comentó Minato haciendo que Kushina suspirara con una mueca un tanto infantil- Querida se que estas tan emocionada como yo, pero es mejor dejarlos a ellos solos.

Ante la respuesta de Minato, ambas chicas se miraron un poco decepcionadas por la idea, eso lo vio Naruto logrando que tragara en seco para acercarse a ambas y besarles la mejilla dejándolas un poco sorprendidas y decepcionadas pues esperaban el beso sus labios.

- Buenas noches -se despidió el rubio menor entrando a su habitación-

- chicas denle tiempo, fue un día muy cargado para el al enterarse de sus sentimientos y que el aceptara sus propios sentimientos por ustedes -aconsejó Minato a sus hijas que simplemente asintieron-

Los días trascurrieron lentamente y Naruto parecía un poco distante de todos, el chico si interactuaba con su familia pero era muy poco pues solo se dedicaba a ayudarlos en tareas de su hogar. Sus hermanas querían hacer algo pero siempre que lo intentaban Minato y Kushina negaba con la cabeza, pues era verdad, el chico debía asimilar la idea de amarlas como el les había dicho a sus padres.

Habitación de Naruto…

- ya pasaron cuatro días desde que acepte a Tayu-Nee como pareja, pero… no se que debería decirle… ella… ella es mi Nee-san y me pongo bastante nervioso cuando estoy frente a ella -dijo el rubio recostado en su cama mientras miraba el techo de su habitación-

El rubio se quedo en silencio y se giro mirando una fotografía donde aparecían Karin y Tayuya abrazándolo en su cumpleaños numero 7 y otra foto donde Tayuya estaba enojada mientras su madre la regañaba por haberle hundido el rostro a Naruto en el pastel, mientras Karin pasaba su lengua por una de las mejillas de su hermano. El rubio Uzumaki sonrió al recordar tan buenos momentos con sus hermanas.

- creo que… -menciono el rubio recordando los besos con Hinata, el beso accidental en los labios que tuvo con Sakura y los besos con sus hermanas- eh sido muy injusto con ellas, después de todo, yo las amo y ellas a mi…. ¡AAAA! ¿¡POR QUE ES TAN DIFICIL!? -gritó el rubio rascándose con frustración la cabeza-

- nada a cambiado -escucho una voz a su espalda-

Naruto busco el origen de esa voz pero no había nadie, estaba completamente solo en su habitación.

- ¿quien esta ahí? -preguntó el rubio buscando a la voz-

- por aquí -escucho de nuevo la voz que por alguna razón se le hacia muy familiar-

Naruto busco la voz, pero solo termino encontrándose frente a su poster de Soul Bob (Cantante favorito de Yoh de Shaman king).

- tardaste un poco hijo -hablo el hombre del poster-

- ¡AAAAAH! -gritó Naruto asustado- ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME ESTES HABLANDO? -gritó el rubio-

- oye amiguito esto es un sueño, solo déjate llevar -dijo el hombre de cabello afro y piel de color que estaba vistiendo una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color- hmmm, este lugar es incomodo -dijo el hombre saliendo del poster para después estirarse un poco- a si, esto esta mucho mejor.

- pero… ¿como? -dijo el rubio asombrado-

- te lo dije Naruto, estamos en tu sueño, de otra manera yo seguiría siendo ese poster en tu pared -dijo Bob con una amigable sonrisa-

- si… tienes razón -contestó el rubio-

- parece que tu situación es más ligera que hace unos días -comentó el hombre-

- ¿que harías en mi lugar? -preguntó Naruto mirando al hombre-

- bueno, si mi deber fuera ayudar al clan Uzumaki lo haría, pero ese no es mi caso, dime Naruto… ¿amas a tus hermanas? -preguntó Soul Bobo mirando al chico-

- si, pero… temo que si hago algo torpe… ellas me odien -dijo el rubio-

- oye… los problemas se solucionan hablando, además tus hermanas siempre te van a amar sobre todo, la familia siempre esta para apoyarse el uno con el otro, no lo olvides Naruto -dijo el hombre colocando su mano en los hombros del chico-

- pero… -mencionó Naruto-

- oye, créeme te preocupas demasiado, ademas… deja de pensar con la cabeza chico -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amigable mientras le daba leves golpes a Naruto- estos problemas jamás se solucionaran así, piensa con tus sentimientos… tu corazón es quien debe tomar esta decisión… es muy bien sabido que pensar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo es muy cansado, ahora… despierta y ve con tus hermanas, ellas te necesitan -dijo Bob desvaneciéndose-

En ese momento Naruto despertó de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa pues ya era la hora de ser un hombre, volteo su rostro a la derecha y confirmo que el sol estaba por ocultarse, después volteo su rostro a su pared y ahí estaba su poster de Soul Bob tal y como lo recordaba. Naruto sonrió al verlo y camino a la puerta, pero antes dijo unas palabras.

- gracias viejo -agradeció el rubio abandonando su habitación-

Lentamente el rubio camino a una de las habitaciones, la mas cercana era la de su hermana Karin, este llamó a la puerta pero para su mala suerte no había nadie, el chico un poco decepcionado decidió ir a buscar a Tayuya, pero paso algo similar, su hermana mayor tampoco estaba ahí fue entonces cuando escucho varias risas en la sala, el joven Namikaze muy curioso camino en dirección a esa habitación y lo que miro lo dejo helado.

- Naruto ya bajaste -dijo Kushina sonriendo-

- pero no seas mal educado hijo, saluda a nuestra nueva familia -dijo Minato señalando a dos chicos que estaban sentados al lado de sus hermanas-

- Neji… Teme -dijo el rubio en shock mirando a los dos chicos, pero sobre todo a Sasuke- espera… ¡TU ESTAS MUERTO! -gritó Naruto señalando al moreno Uchiha que sonreía con gran arrogancia al abrazar a Karin-

- hmp… crees que un patético baka como tu va a matarme, no me hagas reír -respondió Sasuke con arrogancia-

- Naruto deberías dejar de ser tan inmaduro al pensar que puedes derrotar a mi prometido -dijo Karin abrazando a Sasuke-

- espera ¿que? -gritó Naruto en shock ante la noticia tan impactante-

- así es baka, como no te decidías el concejo nos comprometió con alguien que si nos toma atención no como tu que te la pasabas encerrado llorando por el engaño de las lesbianas de Sakura y Hinata -respondió Tayuya sin rodeos-

- pero… yo… yo venia a -dijo el rubio muy confundido-

- ¿a decirnos que nos amas? -preguntó Tayuya- es tarde para eso Ototo -respondió con rencor la chica pelirroja-

- lo siento Naruto, pero tú no querías y Oto-san no tuvo elección, aunque… esto no me parece tan malo -dijo Karin sin mucha importancia-

- chicos por que no nos regalan un beso a mi y a la cámara -dijo Kushina sacando una cámara-

- claro Oka-san -dijo Karin acercándose lentamente a Sasuke mientras el moreno se acercaba a ella con intensiones de besarla-

- supongo que si -dijo Tayuya imitando a su hermana-

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritó Naruto mientras sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos ahora por las chicas mas especiales en su vida-

En ese momento el chico despertó sudando y respirando de forma agitada, para después ser abrazado por alguien que estaba con el.

- Naru-chan ¿estas bien? -preguntó su madre muy preocupada quien parecía haber estado desvelada-

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están? -preguntó Naruto muy alterado buscando a Neji y Sasuke-

-¿quien? -preguntó Minato abriendo la puerta-

- el teme esta vivo y se iba a casar con Karin-Nee y Neji se iba a casar con Tayu-Nee -respondió el rubio buscando a Sasuke y al Hyuga-

- tranquilo Naruto-kun, yo lo rechace -dijo una voz a su espalda que hizo que Naruto volteara rapidamente-

- Karin-Nee -mencionó el rubio mirando a su hermana en pijamas mientras le sonreía-

- pero entonces… yo -dijo el rubio muy confundido mientras se tomaba la cabeza-

- Naruto, hijo sufriste un desmayo por estrés, has estado inconsciente por todo un día -comentó Minato acercándose a su retoño mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo-

- solo fue una pesadilla, tranquilo -mencionó Tayuya sentándose a su lado intentando calmar al rubio-

- pero… esto, se… fue tan real -dijo el joven oji azul aun muy impactado-

- Kaa-san, creo que nosotras manejaremos la situación, tienes desde la mañana aquí cuidándole -mencionó Karin a su madre-

- ¿están seguras? -preguntó Kushina a sus hijas-

- si, quédense tranquilos -respondió la chica de anteojos-

- bien, entonces descanse niñas y cuiden de Naru-chan -pidió Kushina caminando en dirección a la puerta-

- buenas noches chicas, Naruto descansa -dijo Minato saliendo y dejando a sus hijos solos-

Naruto tenia agachada la cabeza, para después sentir como sus hermanas se sentaban a su lado con un rostro de preocupación.

- Karin-Nee, Tayu-Nee -habló el rubio llamando la atención de estas- perdónenme.

- oye también fue nuestra culpa, te dijimos lo que sentíamos el mismo día, era normal que sufrieras un desmayo por tanto estrés -dijo Karin que tenia mas conocimientos médicos-

- saben… aun cuando eso ocurrió, estoy feliz -dijo el rubio-

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR FELIZ GRANDISIMO BAKA? -gritó Tayuya muy enojada- ¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA POR TI? -rugió su hermana con pequeñas lágrimas que no quería dejar salir de sus ojos, mientras Karin solo agachaba la mirada, pues era verdad, Naruto les había metido un susto y cuando Tsunade lo reviso dijo que solo se trataba de un cansancio metal-

- por que de no haber vivido esos sueños yo no podría hacer esto -dijo el rubio besando a Tayuya que quedo en blanco al sentir como su hermano la besaba, pero esta vez era diferente no sabia que era pero le gusto, una vez que se separo de su hermana, el rubio se acerco a Karin y la beso, haciendo que sintiera lo mismo que Tayuya, las chicas estaban completamente rojas de la pena y una vez que Naruto se separo de ellas este les sonrió- las amo y son lo mas importante para mi y quisiera saber si… quieren seguir adelante con, eso -dijo el oji azul con algo de pena-

Ambas chicas quedaron en shock, acaso sus sueños fueron tan gráficos que le hicieron entender sus propios sentimientos, pero entonces recordaron que Naruto dijo que las dos se iban a casar en uno de sus sueños, fue cuando una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus rostros, las chicas acostaron a Naruto mientras Tayuya recostaba su cabeza en su pectoral izquierdo mientras Karin recostaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

- así que… a Ototo no Baka le dieron celos -dijo Tayuya jugando con uno de sus dedos, mientras hacia circulitos en el pecho de su hermano provocando que el chico se apenara al ser descubierto-

- sabes… una vez pensé que Sasuke era lindo -dijo Karin haciendo que a Naruto se le pusieran loso ojos blancos por la sorpresa-

- el pequeño tonto tenia lo suyo, me hubiera gustado si no fuera por que era tan arrogante y vengativo -comentó Tayuya mientras aparecía una vena punzante en la frente de Naruto- pero la verdad, a mi me gustan mas los rubios bakas -dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa-

- sobre todo cuando tienen ojos azules y lindas… marcas en sus mejillas -dijo Karin besando delicadamente cada una de las marcas en la mejilla derecha de Naruto-

Ambas estaban tan concentradas en tor… hacer sentir bien a su hermano, que nunca se esperaron el sentir las manos del chico acariciando sus glúteos, ambas soltaron un grito ahogado para después ver a Naruto sonreír un poco al verlas completamente rojas.

- se ven muy bonitas así -comentó el rubio haciéndolas sonreír a las dos, mientras este seguía acariciándolas-

- pero miren quien decidió salir a jugar -comentó Karin con una sonrisa pervertida al ver tanta iniciativa en Naruto-

- solo quería un poco de atención, además quería hacerles una pregunta... ¿les gustaría dormir conmigo? -preguntó Naruto-

- pensé que no me lo pedirías -dijo Karin acurrucándose en Naruto-

- bueno, si te vamos a cuidar, no creo que sea mala idea que durmamos contigo -respondió Tayuya imitando a su hermana menor, mientras Naruto las abrazaba a las dos-

- gracias Tayu-chan… Karin-chan -dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados-

- gracias a tu Naruto-kun -dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras las dos depositaban un beso en los labios del chico al mismo tiempo-

Con dicha acción los chicos procedieron a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo, logrando dormir por primera vez completamente felices y sin preocupacioes.

Varios días después Minato y Kushina notaron que la relación de sus hijos mejoraba cada vez mas, lo único que tenia decepcionado era que Tayuya había regresado a ser la misma de antes, vestía mas femenina pero a su propio estilo uno que hacia que Naruto se sonrojara y como mala hierba nunca muere seguía llamándolo Ero-Tousan o su favorito Otou-san no baka.

Con respecto a Karin, ella siempre se colaba en la habitación de Naruto cada vez que podía y no era descubierta por Tayuya, que siempre decía que eran las dos o nadie dormia con Naruto, pero a decir verdad ella también había sido sorprendida pocas veces cuando queria pasar tiempo a solas con el pequeño rubio, mientras tanto a Naruto no le molestaba para nada estar con sus hermanas en esas situaciones.

Naruto y sus hermanas salían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, pues aunque fueran tiempos de tranquilidad, seguían siendo Shinobis que tenían que cumplir su deber de realizar misiones.

Casa de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, 8 de Octubre 7:43 PM

- me alegra tanto ver esa felicidad en nuestros hijos Mina-kun -dijo Kushina mientras disfrutaban de una película ella y su esposo-

- si, además me agrada ver el gran cabio de Tayu-chan al estar en contacto con Naruto, a veces me cuesta creer que mi pequeña y violeta hija sea esa chica tranquila que estamos mirando - dijo Minato mirando a sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared, mientras Tayuya estaba recargando su espalda en el pecho de su hermano-

En ese preciso instante alguien llamo a la puerta de la residencia dando leves golpes y Karin fue a atender pues en estos momentos ella se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso con agua, una vez que abrió la puerta miro a Sakura y a Hinata, las chicas tenían enormes ojeras, se miraban muy desalineadas y su ropa estaba hecha un desastre.

- faltan 23 días para el Halloween, creo que se adelantaron, pero les daré algo especial por disfrazarse de brujas -dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona-

- Karin-san… por favor -pidió Sakura llamando la atención de la pelirroja-

- ¿que ocurre Sakura-chan? -preguntó sin interés alguno-

- se que hicimos mal por no decirle a Naruto nuestros sentimientos, pero queremos arreglar las cosas con el -pidió Sakura-

- hmmm -la pelirroja se asomo en dirección a su hermano y pudo ver que Tayuya estaba recargada en el- me parece que esta un poco… ocupado -dijo Karin con un poco de celos-

- por favor Karin-san, necesitamos verlo -dijo Hinata con desesperación-

- me gustaría, pero no creo que estén preparadas para ver lo que ocurre con Naruto -respondió Karin intentando impedir que salieran mas lastimadas de lo que se miraban-

- Karin-san… por favor -pidió Sakura con los ojos humedecidos-

Karin suspiro derrotada y las miro, en verdad querían hablar con Naruto pero ella sabia que no podrían hacer nada si Tayuya las miraba ahí.

- no me hago responsable si miran algo que no deben y que probablemente las deje lastimadas y por favor eviten que Tayuya las vea -pidió Karin mientras ambas chicas asentían de felicidad, pues después de varios días podrían hablar con Naruto para decirle algo que tenían la necesidad de decirle-

Las chicas caminaron siguiendo a Karin y esta les indico que el rubio estaba cerca del dojo disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había, varias imágenes aparecieron en las cabezas de las chicas, como Naruto sudando y fortaleciendo sus músculos, eso las hizo ponerse rojas y esperaban verlo rápido, pero justo cuando llegaron.

- Naruto-kun -escucharon las chicas, para después ver a Tayuya recarga en Naruto, esta parecía muy feliz mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Naruto, para después acercarse lentamente y besarlo en los labios-

- ellos... ellos se están -dijo Sakura tapándose la boca mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos-

- ¿besando? -preguntó Karin con ironía- si eso hace, es normal cuando un chico y una chica se aman -respondió Karin sin importancia-

- ¡P-Pero ellos... ellos son hermanos! ¡Eso no es correcto! -exclamo Hinata que no aceptaba tal relación entre su ex-novio y Tayuya

- bueno, según tengo entendido... parece que Naru-chan y Tayu-Nee tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro y mis padres autorizaron el que ambos tuvieran una relación amorosa -reveló Karin- además... si Nee-san y Naru-chan se casan, nacerá un bebé Namikaze Uzumaki y es probable que eso es lo que el concejo quiera -explicó Karin-

- ¿¡Casarse!? ¡Es que toda tu familia perdió la cabeza! ¡ELLOS NO PUEDEN CASARSE! -gritó la Hyuga desesperada, ella realmente quería recuperar a su Naruto-kun-

Ante tal grito Naruto y Tayuya salieron de su mundo, pues Naruto corto el beso con la pelirroja ya que conocía a la perfección esa voz.

- ¿que pasa Ototo-kun? -preguntó Tayuya un poco confundida pues el rubio corto el beso de la nada-

- ¡SUELTA A MI NOVIO, MALDITA RESBALOSA! -gritó Hinata que interrumpió el bello momento de la pareja mientras Sakura trataba de detenerla- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE UNA APROVECHADA COMO TU SE CASE CON NARUTO-KUN! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI LA HOKAGE APRUEBE SU RELACION, YO ME OPONGO A QUE ELLOS SE CASEN! -exclamó furiosa la Hyuga-

- Ototo-kun ¿Por que no le arrojas algo de comida a la perra de los vecinos para que se calme? -preguntó Tayuya acurrucándose en Naruto-

- ¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS PERRA, LOCA INCESTOUSA! ¡LA UNICA PERRA ERES TÚ AL ESTAR BESANDO TU PROPIO HERMANO! -rugió Hinata con su Byakugan activado-

- Aquí la única perra eres tu, lo único que haces es besuquearte con la petako-hime -dijo con sorna la pelirroja que decidió acomodarse mejor en el pecho de Naruto, que no podía hablar de la impresión al ver a su ex-novia discutiendo con su hermana y prometida-

-¡Primero que nada no metas a Sakura-chan en esto, ahora explícame el por que se van a casar! -exigió saber la Hyuga-

- que lindo, la perra defiende a la zorra y por lo de casarme, Ototo-kun decidirá la fecha, ¿verdad Baka? -preguntó con una sonrisa la chica-

- Naruto-kun dime que no es verdad, dime que no te casaras con tu propia hermana -mencionó Hinata muy alterada-

- ¿Que ocurre aquí? -pregunto una voz femenina que sobre salto a todos- que sorpresa Hina-chan ¿se te ofrece algo? -preguntó Kushina mirando a la Hyuga-

- Kushina-sama, dígame que usted no esta apoyando esta… esta tontería -dijo Hinata mirando a la pelirroja que se miraba confundida-

- ¿De que hablas? -preguntó Kushina sin entender a la oji perla que estaba cada vez mas desesperada-

- DE LA RELACIÓN INCESTUOSA QUE SE LLEVA BAJO SUS NARICES -gritó Hinata perdiendo la paciencia-

- aaaa eso -respondió la Uzumaki mayor entendiendo todo-

- SI ESO -gritó Hinata esperanzada en que Kushina estallara y les prohibiera ese tipo de afectos a sus hijos-

- pues, no le veo nada de malo Tayu-chan, Karin-chan y Naru-chan se aman con locura, yo no podría impedirles que estén juntos -dijo Kushina sorprendiendo a Hinata y Sakura-

- Ka… Ka… ¿Karin-san? -preguntaron en shock-

- ups… olvide mencionarlo -dijo la pelirroja de anteojos que se acerco a Naruto para después besarle frente a las chicas y Tayuya-

- Oye no lo acapares todo, tu ya tuviste tu tiempo con el -dijo Tayuya molesta con Karin-

- ¡QUEEEEE! ¡USTEDE SE UNIÓ A ESTA LOCURA! -grito Hinata que ya estaba al borde de perder la cordura que la propia madre de su Naruto apoye la relación-

- Pero… Pero… Kushina-sama, ellos son hermanos, eso no es correcto -dijo Sakura uniéndose a la conversación-

- ¿para que vinieron chicas? -preguntó Kushina mirando a las recién llegadas-

- bueno… la verdad queremos disculparnos con Naruto-kun -dijo Sakura mirando a su amigo que solo se mantenía serio a la situación-

- pero la disculpa será solo para el, no con sus gorilas -dijo Hinata refiriéndose a sus hermanas-

- haber princesita quieres una boca sin dientes -dijo la chica parándose pero fue detenida por Naruto que negó-

- las escuchare -dijo el rubio haciendo sonreír a Sakura y Hinata- Karin-chan, Tayu-chan Oka-san, pueden dejarnos solos por favor -pidió Naruto-

- NO, ME NIEGO A DEJARTE CON ESTAS RESVALOSAS, LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIR QUE LO DIGAN FRENTE A TODAS -agregó Tayuya de forma protectora-

- oye, voy a estar bien -dijo el rubio dándole un pequeño beso a Tayuya en los labios, lo cual la relajo un poco- tengo que hacer esto solo -mencionó Naruto con un tono tranquilo-

- Vamos Tayu-chan, hay un tema muy importante que tenemos que tratar -dijo Kushina colocando una mano en el hombro de su hija-

- esta bien, pero que quede claro Pu-ti-tas, si lo tocan… tu cabeza estará en su culo -amenazó Tayuya señalando la cabeza de Hinata haciendo que Sakura se tensaran al imaginar dicha escena, aunque a Hinata pareció no molestarle tanto, pues solo tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-

Una vez que las pelirrojas se llevaron casi a rastras a Tayuya, el lugar quedo en silencio y Naruto decidió regresar al suelo y sentarse para estar con mas comodidad al momento en que se recargaba en la pared, sus ¨invitadas¨ no podían evitar mirarlo con detenimiento mientras un sonrojo se hacia presente en sus rostros.

- y bien ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Naruto levantando el rostro y mirando a su amiga-

- Naruto, yo… veras… en verdad lo siento mucho -dijo Sakura agachando su rostro- sin saberlo, cada vez que te ayudaba con consejos para hacer feliz a Hina-chan… -dijo Sakura siendo interrumpida por Hinata-

- lo que queremos decir es que, nos haces mucha falta Naruto-kun, por favor… recapacita -pidió Hinata derramando lagrimas- tus hermanas no son las chicas adecuadas yo aun te amo -dijo Hinata intentando besarlo, pero Naruto la paro en el acto poniendo su mano antes de que esta llegara a sus labios-

- lo siento Hinata, pero no -respondió el rubio-

- ¿por que? ¿Por qué no quieres regresar? Sakura-chan podría estar con nosotros, seriamos solo nosotros tres como antes, nosotras decidimos compartirte -aclaró Hinata-

- yo solo siento afecto por ustedes, pero no amor… discúlpenme, pero… mi felicidad ahora esta con Karin-chan y Tayu-chan -dijo Naruto de forma tranquila-

- deja de mentir -pidió Hinata tomándolo por los hombros- estoy segura que si te beso tu me devolverás el beso como antes -dijo Hinata que unión sus labios a los de Naruto, que simplemente se quedo quieto y no hizo el intento por seguirlo, simplemente evito darle pase a la lengua de Hinata-

Sakura estaba perpleja con la desesperación de Hinata, pero simplemente desviaba la mirada con un poco de dolor al ver como su novia se ponía con tal de recuperar a Naruto. Hinata se separo y tenia los ojos llorosos mientras Naruto simplemente se mantenía con esa mirada seria y fría.

- No… por favor… tienes que devolverlo… tu me amas -dijo Hinata llorando-

- te dije que ya no te amo Hinata, ahora por favor discúlpate con Sakura, es obvio que verte besándome la lastima -dijo Naruto de forma seria mientras ponía de pie-

- Sakura…chan -mencionó Hinata mirando a la pelirrosa derramando lágrimas-

- parece que no soy suficiente para ti… eres… eres ¡UNA EGOISTA! -gritó Sakura con sus ojos derramando lágrimas-

- pero… es que… yo quiero -dijo Hinata dándose cuenta de sus palabras-

- ¡EXCATO! SIEMPRE ES YO QUIERO, SIEMPRE HACEMOS LO QUE HINATA QUIERE, POR LO MISMO LASTIMAMOS A NARUTO, POR QUE TU… ¨ME QUIERES¨ -dijo haciendo énfasis en la acción-

- Sakura-chan… -dijo Hinata-

- enserio lo siento Naruto -con esas palabras la chica se fue de la casa de Naruto completamente destrozada-

- ¿te vas a quedar ahí? -preguntó Naruto mirando a la Hyuga-

- la perdí -murmuró la Hyuga completamente incrédula- Sakura-chan… ella… ella -mencionó Hinata cayendo de rodillas mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían en la madera del suelo-

- que dilema… dime ¿que vas a hacer? -preguntó Naruto sentándose a su lado-

- ella… ahora me odia, pero… yo quiero que tú y yo -mencionó la chica de forma incoherente-

- Hianta, fácilmente puedo ver que Sakura te ama y desde ahorita te lo repito… no habrá nosotros, así que… te recomiendo que te retires y si dices querer a Sakura como la quieres, vayas a buscarla y te disculpes con ella -dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie mientras levantaba a la chica que se puso de pie y salió de la casa del rubio como si fuera una especie de zombie-

Naruto camino de forma pesada, se sentía muy mal por que ahora estuvo el fue quien estuvo mirando como el corazón de la victima se rompía en miles de pedazos. Lentamente camino a la cocina y saco un vaso donde sirvió una gaseosa para pasarse el trago tan amargo.

- te vez cansado -habló una voz con la que Naruto simplemente pudo suspirar con fastidio-

- un poco -respondió el chico tomándose su bebida de golpe para después servirse un poco más-

- espero que tus hermanas no tengan problemas cuando estés borracho por tanta gaseosa -comentó divertido el rubio-

- ¿que es lo que quieres? -preguntó Naruto comenzando a molestarse-

- te vi hijo, debo decir que te portaste muy maduro para tu edad -respondió Minato- pero sabes yo se de una buena solución para resolver todos tus problemas -dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos-

- me da miedo preguntar pero… ¿Cuál es? -preguntó el chico con interés-

- un Harem -respondió Minato, para después terminar noqueado y estrellado contra la pared-

- cada día estas peor que el viejo Ero-sennin -sentenció Naruto alejándose muy enojado con su padre-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Karin…

- pareces mas tranquila hija -comentó Kushina mirando a Tayuya dándoles la espalda-

- si, como digas -respondió rodando los ojos con molestia- ¨quiero ver que esa lesbiana tetuda se le acerque para masacrarla a golpes¨ -pensó molesta la chica- no confió en esas chicas -dijo Tayuya-

- Tayu-chan tu no confías ni en nuestro cartero que nos entrega la correspondencia desde hace 15 años -dijo Kushina-

- planea algo desde hace 15 años -respondió Tayuya de brazos cruzados-

- ugh -se escucho como alguien se quejaba lo que obligo a las chicas a voltear y ver a su Ototo-kun-

- Naruto-kun -exclamó feliz Karin saltándole encima a su hermano- oye no te vez bien ¿acaso esas chicas te hicieron algo? -preguntó preocupada la chica de anteojos, haciendo que Tayuya se levantara rápidamente y le arrebatara a Naruto para comenzar a zangolotearlo-

- ¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE HIZO ESE PAR DE LESBIANAS PARA QUE TERMINARAS ASI DE DEPRIMIDO? -cuestionó la pelirroja, pero Naruto suspiro de forma pesada, lentamente camino a la cama y de manera tranquila, les pidió a sus hermanas que se acercaran a su lado-

- verán lo que sucedió fue… -dijo Naruto para comenzar la explicación de lo ocurrido minutos atrás, cabe decir que Tayuya estaba molesta al escuchar que se dejo besar por Hinata, pero se tranquilizo al ver que tenia una expresión seria al decir que no sintió nada con ese beso- y después la ayude a salir, espero que haga lo correcto -suspiró el rubio pues el entendía muy bien lo que se sentía estar del lado del lastimado-

- no defiendo a Sakura, pero Hinata es una egoísta… se supone que ambas están en una relación y se atreve a besarte frente a ella -comentó Karin muy molesta-

- es el temperamento Hyuga, creen merecer todo desde que los Uchiha se extinguieron -dijo Tayuya de brazos cruzados-

- bueno quizás eso le sirva a Hinata para aprender que su tonto concepto de amor no es valido, solo espero que aprenda su lección y si Sakura decide perdonarla, que aproveche la oportunidad que se le brinda para hacer las cosas como son debido -dijo Kushina un poco enojada- bueno niños ya es tarde, así que a dormir -dijo Kushina mirando a sus hijos-

- Naruto-kun durmamos juntos -pidió Karin abrazándose de su hermano menor que sonreía ante la petición de la chica de anteojos-

- Karin -habló Tayuya quien rápidamente le dio la espalda a su familia para que no la vieran al rostro- te dejare dormir con Naruto hoy -comentó Tayuya haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara y Karin sonriera de forma lujuriosa al momento en que sus anteojos tenían un brillo que impedía que se le vieran los ojos- pero te lo advierto… Naruto pierde su virginidad y yo misma te quitare la virginidad de las orejas -amenazó dejando aterrada a su hermana menor que se llevo rápidamente sus manos a las orejas-

- hai, One-chan -respondió un poco asustada, mientras Tayuya sonreía un poco-

Una vez que Naruto y Karin llegaron a la habitación del rubio, Naruto camino hacia la ventana con intenciones de abrirla para dejar entrar el aire fresco, al voltearse quedo asombrado con la velocidad de su hermana que ya se había sacado sus ropas y se encontraba caminando hacia el mientras lucia lencería blanca muy exótica que dejo a Naruto sonrojado pero feliz.

- déjame ayudarte -dijo Karin sonriendo mientras lentamente le sacaba la camiseta a su hermano y notaba que ya no llevaba las vendas que cubrían su herida, la cual estaba completamente cicatrizada- Naruto-kun… estas seguro que no quieres -dijo Karin un poco triste pero miro a Naruto negando-

- prefiero ser yo quien cargue con las cicatrices en vez de que tu hermosa piel sea la de la que se manche con estas marcas -dijo el rubio haciendo un pequeño camino de besos que comenzaron en el cuello de Karin y terminaron en los labios de la chica-

Karin sonrió y tomó a Naruto de su mano para después ambos caminaran a la cama donde se recostaron uno cerca del otro, pero justo cuando Karin pensó algo divertido la amenaza de Tayuya regreso a su mente.

- no es justo -exclamó cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño y torcía la boca-

- ¿Qué ocurre Karin-chan? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su hermana-

- esto seria mas divertido si Tayuya no me hubiera asustado -respondió Karin a forma de puechero-

- vamos, no creo que Tayu-chan vaya a hacer algo como violar tus orejas -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- Naruto-kun, creo que no recuerdas la vez que cumplió su amenaza de meterle a ese genin de Kumo un kunai por el trasero -dijo Karin teniendo escalofríos al recordar al pobre que no dejaba de coquetearle-

- si… es verdad, ese chico no será el mismo -dijo el rubio con los mismos escalofríos que su hermana-

- sabes… -un fuerte brillos apareció en los cristales de Karin- quizás… podamos hacer algo mas -dijo Karin moviendo su mano directamente al entrepierna de su hermano-

- Karin-chan… ¿estas segura? -preguntó Naruto un poco sonrojado ante las acciones de su hermana-

En ese momento Karin acerco sus labios a los de Naruto y comenzó a besarlos con mucha pasión, logrando que Naruto correspondiera a su beso mientras con su mano izquierda comenzaba a explorar cada curva en el cuerpo de su hermana. Karin sonreía ante las atenciones que el joven rubio le daba, podía sentir como este con insistencia masajeaba su trasero y eso le otorgaba una sensación muy agradable. Karin llevo su lengua a la boca de su hermano decidiendo subir un poco el nivel y el Namikaze mas joven le dio acceso a su cavidad donde comenzaron un candente baile de lenguas, algunos segundos después, Karin corto el beso y dejo que un pequeño hilo de baba los uniera mientras ambos sonreían y se volvían a dar un pequeño beso.

La pelirroja se levanto y con movimientos sensuales en los que repagaba su sensual cuerpo contra el de su hermano, termino sentándose sobre el pecho de su rubio. Llevo sus manos a su espalda para después quitarse su sostén el cual dejo caer sobre el rostro del rubio, quien podía ver perfectamente la copa C de su hermana balancearse mientras ella se agachaba para volverlo a besar.

- Naruto-kun, que te parece si haces eso, que te pedía que hicieras cuando tenias 10 años -sugirió Karin con una sonrisa traviesa- además… ahora son mas grades -dijo tomando sus pechos con ambas manos mientras los apretada, logrando excitar mas al oji azul-

El rubio se coloro un poco al recordar las cosas tan vergonzosas que le pedía su hermana a tan temprana edad, pero en algo tenia razón, sus pechos ahora eran mucho mas grandes así que lentamente acerco su rostro y abrió la boca y capturo uno de esos suculentos pezones que la pelirroja poseía, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el pecho que había quedado sin atención.

- mmmm -gimió Karin de gusto al volver a sentir esa sensación que tanto le gustaba- ya extra…extra…ñaba esto -dijo entre gemidos mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano-

- ¨yo también lo extrañe¨ -pensó el rubio que mamaba con fuerza los pechos de Karin, hasta que se separo de este con un sonoro ¨Plop¨-

Karin empujo un poco a Naruto haciéndolo quedar sentado y recargado contra la pared, para después acercarse a su entre pierna y bajar un poco sus pantalones dejando al aire libre pene, en el cual deposito un beso para después proceder a acariciarlo.

- pero mira como has crecido… parece que a Narutito, le gusta mucho Karin-chan -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa al ver como este comenzaba a palpitar- pobre Narutito, yo te voy a curar -mencionó al momento de llevar sus pechos al pene del chico y comenzar a realizarle un paizrui, mientras sacaba su lengua para poder probar el liquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a brotar-

- espeso… como lo recordaba -dijo con una sonrisa-

- Karin-Nee, esto… tus pechos son… maravillosos -dijo Naruto con su voz entre cortada-

- gracias, pero esto aun comienza -sentenció para lentamente deslizar su lengua a lo largo del pene de su hermano, desde la base a la punta, repitió la misma acción 3 veces para después rodear la punta con su lengua y como final engullir el pene de su hermano, mientras seguía masturbándolo con sus pechos-

- Karin-Nee… Karin-Nee… no puedo… no puedo resistirlo -dijo el rubio- aaaaa -gimió el chico al sentir como su hermana aplasto los testículos del rubio, causando que el liberando una carga de semen al momento en que Karin recibía todo en su boca-

Lentamente comenzó a tragarlo todo, hasta que se separo dando un suspiro de placer. Sus miradas se centraron en los ojos del otro mientras sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo y lentamente el deseo carnal seguía aumentando. Naruto atrapo a Karin en un abrazo y el pego a su pecho mientras llevaba sus manos al trasero de la pelirroja que soltó un grito de sorpresa al sentir como las manos de su hermano se aventuraban debajo de su ropa interior.

- niño travieso -comentó con una sonrisa al sentir como las manos de su hermano se masajeaban con insistencia sus glúteos, mientras ella regresaba a besarlo, una vez que se separaron sus anteojos ojos habían adquirido un brillo que le dijo a Naruto que algo se le había ocurrido- sabes… eh sido una chica mala últimamente, por que no… me castigas un poco -pidió Karin en un tono sensual- vamos…. -se acerco al oído del rubio para hablarle en un tono excitante- nalguéame -pidió a forma de susurro haciendo que el rubio se pusiera rojo-

- Ka… Karin -dijo el rubio en shock ante la petición de su hermana-

- se que te gusta mi trasero… anda… hazlo -incitó Karin pasando su lengua por el cuello de Naruto, para después separarse de el y voltearse levantando su trasero-

Naruto algo dudoso llevo sus manos al trasero de Karin, una vez que coloco sus manos sobre esa suave superficie y lo golpeo levemente, haciendo que su hermana se riera ante la timidez del chico.

- eso se sintió bien… pero… hazlo un poco mas fuerte -pidió Karin, haciendo que Naruto la tragara saliva de forma ruidosa, para terminar soltándole un golpe mas fuerte al trasero de la chica- mmmgaaa, eso… eso se sintió bien -dijo excitándose al momento en que sus bragas comenzaban a humedecerse- sigue por favor -pidió cerrando sus ojos mientras escondía su rostro excitado pero esto no le sirvió de mucho, pues Naruto cada vez aumentaba mas la fuerza- kyaaa, Naruto-kun… dame mas -pedía la chica, mientras Naruto comenzaba a disfrutar lo que hacia, sobre todo consideraba hermoso el sonido de su mano palmeando el trasero de su hermana-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tayuya…

La pelirroja se preparaba para salir por la ventana de su habitación, cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de su hermana y los golpes que recibía provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al momento en que negaba con la cabeza.

- ese par de Bakas… espero no encontrarlos así por que me enojare y cumpliré la amenaza -comentó la chica saltando fuera de su casa-

Tayuya saltaba de casa en casa vistiendo sus ropas habituales, un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color y sin mangas, ahora se mantenía con solo una idea en la cabeza. Sin perder tiempo acelero el paso, tenía que apresurase y terminar antes, pues si quería golpear a su hermana y disfrutar después del cuerpo de Naruto tenia que darse prisa.

A los pocos minutos esta llego a su objetivo, este se encontraba fuera de su habitación, mas exactos en el pequeño campo de entrenamiento que estaba en su casa.

- hasta que te encuentro -dijo Tayuya que se encontraba detrás de su victima-

- sniff… que… shiff… ¿que quieres? -preguntó la victima-

- osh… no es divertido cuando no tienen miedo -comentó dejándose caer al lado de la chica-

- ¿viniste a golpearme? -preguntó sin ánimos de nada-

- no -respondió seria Tayuya y con un tono aburrido-

- entonces vete… déjame con mi dolor -pidió la chica con una enorme depresión sobre ella-

- eres patética -comentó Tayuya sin sentir pena de nada-

- ¿CREES QUE NO LO SE? -gritó la chica con dolor mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus ojos- ... POR MI TORPEZA Y MI EGOISMO NO SOLO PERDI A NARUTO-KUN, SINO QUE SAKURA-CHAN NO QUIERE VOLVER A VERME NUNCA -sentenció ella-

- y dime… ¿te quedaras ahí solo sintiendo lastima por ti? -preguntó Tayuya mirando a la chica que había levantado el rostro-

- NO PUEDO HACER NADA, YA LA PERDI A ELLA -contestó la chica que recibió una bofetada por parte de Tayuya-

- Desde este momento te lo digo… no me agradan los perdedores, así que ponte de pie y mueve el culo, iremos con Sakura para que aclares las cosas -ordenó Tayuya mientras Hinata se sobaba la mejilla inflamada-

- ¿por… por que me… ayudas? -preguntó la Hyuga-

- te ayudare por 3 razones -menciono con los ojos cerrados- 1: Naruto-kun aun les tiene aprecio, 2: si ustedes están juntas eso significa que estarán lejos de Naruto-kun y 3: si Naruto es feliz, yo voy a ser feliz -mencionó la pelirroja-

- yo… -en ese momento las emociones le ganaron y abrazo fuertemente a Tayuya-

- OYE ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? SUELTAME CON UN CARAJO -gritaba Tayuya intentando quitarse de encima a la agradecida Hyuga- YO NO SOY UNA RARITA LESBIANA COMO TU, A MI ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES -decía haciendo fuerza para separarse pero Hinata regresaba con fuerza para no separarse de ella-

- Muchas gracias, te prometo que ya no los molestare -dijo Hinata-

- bien ahora suéltame y vámonos -ordenó Tayuya recibiendo un hai de la chica-

Regresando a la habitación de Naruto…

Karin se encontraba en la misma posición con su trasero completamente rojo gracias a las nalgadas que el chico le había dado, mientras Naruto le daba un pequeño masaje en sus glúteos ya que se había pasado cuando comenzó a emocionarse.

- Naruto-kun ya hiciste tu trabajo, ahora esto dolerá menos -dijo la chica volteando su rostro mientras con sus manos separaba sus nalgas dándole permiso de entrar en ella- esto es vergonzoso, así que… apresúrate -pidió con las mejillas coloradas-

- Karin-chan ¿estas segura de esto? -preguntó Naruto a su hermana-

- hai… solo que, con cuidado por favor -pidió Karin con sus mejillas coloradas-

Naruto trago de forma ruidosa, para después tomar con su mano en su pene y lo dirigió a la vagina de su hermana para lubricarlo un poco con sus propios fluidos, una vez que estuvo listo lentamente lo dirigió al recto de Karin donde comenzó a penetrar de forma lenta, haciendo que una expresión de dolor inundara el rostro de su hermana.

- ¿estas bien? -preguntó Naruto algo preocupado-

- hai… tú… solo… sigue -pidió Karin, pidió apretando las sabanas de la cama-

Naruto obedeció la orden y siguió introduciéndose dentro de ella, cada vez que se adentraba en ella podía sentir como la desgarraba lentamente mientras un cálido liquido fluía por este, una vez que Naruto bajo la vista se dio cuenta que su Karin-chan estaba sangrando por su culpa, algo que lo asusto, intento salir de ella, pero Karin no lo permitió gritándole que no se le ocurriera, a regañadientes el chico llego hasta el final donde podía sentir como su miembro era apretado por trasero de su hermana-

- mueve tus caderas… el dolor va a… desaparecer -pidió Karin con una voz quebrada, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las cobijas-

- pero Karin-chan -dijo el rubio con sus manos sobre los glúteos de la pelirroja-

- ¡ASLO! -gritó la pelirroja molesta, que ya no podía soportar tanto en esa posición sin nada de acción-

El rubio dudoso comenzó a moverse lentamente con el fin de minimizar el dolor en su hermana, pero Karin seguía con ese enorme dolor desgarrador, mientras el miembro erecto de Naruto se bañaba de fluidos y un poco de sangre.

- ¿te sientes mejor? -preguntó dándole suaves embestidas-

- si… el dolor esta… desapareciendo -respondió la pelirroja que comenzaba a disfrutar del movimiento-

Poco a poco el dolor de Karin desapareció y se comenzó a trasformar en placer, sus gemidos se volvieron más y entre esos gemidos de placer estaba muy presente el nombre de Naruto quien comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido a su hermana al escuharla pidiendo cada vez más y más.

- Kyaaa, estas… estas siendo muy rudo -gemía Karin entre palabras con su rostro completamente rojo y sus lentes empañados por el calor-

- no puedo soportarlo más -dijo el rubio, cuando de repente Karin encorvo la espalda de placer-

El rubio la abrazo por la espalda, mientras ella montaba el miembro de su hermano al momento en que compartían un beso, pero terminaron separándose cuando el rubio no lo resistía más.

- KAARIIIN-CHAAAN -dijo el rubio soltando una fuerte carga de semen en el recto de Karin-

- ¡NARUTO-KUN! -gritó Karin atrapando de nuevo los labios de su hermano menor, para después ambos caer rendidos a la cama-

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente sudados y ambos respiraban de forma agitada, el rubio se dejo caer al lado de su hermana, ambos hermanos estaban rendidos y respirando de forma agitada, mientras se sonreían el uno al otro con una inmensa felicidad.

- fue mucho mejor que usar mis juguetes -dijo Karin con una sonrisa traviesa-

- eres maravillosa Karin-Neechan -respondió el rubio besando los labios de su hermana, mientras le quitaba los anteojos admirando la belleza de sus ojos que se escondían tras esos cristales-

No paso mucho tiempo para que Karin se quedara dormida, en ese momento el rubio la abrazaba con mucho cariño.

Mientras tanto con Tayuya y Hinata, estas se encontraban frente a la casa de Sakura y la pelirroja tenia agarrada del cuello de la ropa a Hinata quien intentaba huir debido a que quería esconderse de Sakura, no se sentia digna de verle a la cara y pedirle disculpas, pero después cuando intento esconderse Tayuya la amenazo diciendo que si ella no iba, entonces la amarraría a un árbol y después le llevaría a Sakura para que ella se desquitara la infidelidad.

- ¡SUELTAME TAYUYA, NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! -Pedía muy aterrada y alterada la oji perla-

- ¿QUIERES ESTAR AMARRADA AL ÁRBOL? -preguntó Tayuya-

- No señor -respondió rápido Hinata-

- Bien ahora… -Tayuya tomo el brazo de Hinata y salto al pequeño balcón de Sakura para después golpear la ventana delicadamente-

En ese momento las cortinas de la habitación fueron removidas y por esta se asomo Sakura que tenia sus ojos hinchados por llorar tanto.

- Tayuya-san -murmuró al ver a la hermana de Naruto fuera, para después abrir la ventana-

- te traigo algo -dijo Tayuya mostrando a una aterrada Hinata que se encontraba atada de manos y tobillos para que no escapara-

- ¿¡QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ!? -preguntó molesta y dolida al ver a Hinata-

- ¡bah! Esto es aburrido, así que… resuelvan sus problemas yo me iré cuando hayan terminado -dijo saltando al techo de enfrente y sentándose con la espalda recargada en la pared-

Sakura miro a Hinata y se dio cuenta que tenia los tobillos y muñecas amarradas con sogas, la pelirosada salió de su habitación y Hinata al mirarla se sonrojo y llevo su mirada hacia el suelo, pues Sakura solo llevaba una camiseta rosada de cuello ancho que dejaba libre su hombro izquierdo. Ahora la pelirosada estaba desamarrándole las manos y tobillos en completo silencio, mientras Hinata mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Los minutos pasaron entre ambas chicas y ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, lo cual comenzaba a fastidiar demasiado a Tayuya. Sin mas que hacer Sakura regreso a su habitación y antes de que pudiera cerrar la ventana Hinata termino lanzándose sobre Sakura mientras la abrazaba de forma insistente y lloraba en su pecho, provocando que la Haruno se sonrojara por la cercanía de la chica.

- perdóname Sakura-chan, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo yo solo quería que Naruto estuviera con nosotras como antes -lloraba la chica- pero después de que te fuiste… mi pecho me dolió, no quiero perderte, pero tampoco te merezco, eh sido muy egoísta… me odio por haberte lastimado tanto, por favor necesito que me perdones… no me importa si ya no me amas, pero al menos dime que me perdonas por favor -suplicaba la Hyuga a una Sakura impactada que no podía creer lo que Hinata le estaba diciendo-

- yo… no se -dijo Sakura desviando la mirada con dolor-

- hare lo que sea, por favor Sakura-chan -pedía Hinata sin despegarse de Sakura-

- si te perdono, ¿Que me va a garantizar que no haras lo mismo? ¿Como puedo saber que… no me lastimaras como hoy? -preguntó Sakura con dolor-

- te lo prometo… yo… yo cambiare -dijo Hinata sin poder parar de llorar lo cual enterneció el corazón de Sakura haciendo que sonriera levemente-

- mi dulce Hina-chan -dijo Sakura levantándole el rostro a la Hyuga para después depositar un beso en los labios de la Hyuga y separarse con una pequeña sonrisa- no puedo estar enojada contigo, es verdad que me dolió verte besar a Naruto, pero no puedo imaginarme si ti a mi lado, te perdono -dijo con una sonrisa provocando que Hinata la abrazara mientras lloraba de alegría y ella solo sonreía un poco incomoda- pero… tu y yo tendremos que compensar ese tiempo perdido -mencionó con una sonrisa traviesa la Haruno, al momento en que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de una colorada Hinata, que no esperaba ese tipo de reacción en su novia-

- Sakura-chan -habló la Hyuga un poco nerviosa-

- tranquila… todo esta bien -dijo la pelirosada uniendo sus labios con los de Hinata. La Hyuga abrió los ojos debido al shock pero término-

A la distancia Tayuya sonreía por haber logrado unirlas, ya podía estar satisfecha y sin que la molestaran a ella y a su Ototo-kun, pero antes de poder irse comenzó a escuchar gemidos y al darse la vuelta y ver en dirección a la habitación de Sakura, su piel termino poniéndose completamente verde del asco al ver a Sakura y Hinata aumentando la intensidad de la situación, al punto en que Sakura atendiendo como era debido a su novia.

- estoy orgulloso de ti -dijo una voz que sobresalto a Tayuya, pues la conocía a la perfección-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó volteándose y mirando a Naruto sentado en la esquina del techo mientras la miraba-

- pues… me preocupaste desde que saliste de casa -comentó Naruto-

- ¿preocupado? -preguntó alzando una ceja- pues no lo parecías con tantos gritos y gemidos de la ninfómana -comentó Tayuya cruzándose de brazos-

- sabes… suenas como si estuvieras un poco celosa -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Tayuya se sonrojara-

- claro que no -respondió cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda sacando a flote su pose orgullosa-

En ese momento Naruto camino lentamente y abrazo a su hermana por la espalda para después besarle el cuello, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara un poco.

- tranquila bonita… yo no puedo escoger a una sobre otra, ambas son muy importantes para mi, no tienes por que tenerle celos a Karin-chan -explicó el rubio al momento en que Tayuya se volteaba a verlo con un lindo sonrojo y una mirada de pena-

- odio que me desarmes y me hagas ponerme así -comentó la pelirroja-

- a mi me encanta verte toda rojita -dijo el rubio, haciendo sonreír a Tayuya- volvamos a casa, ellas ahora están ocupadas -mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa al momento en que Hinata y Sakura estaban muy metidas en lo suyo… literalmente-

Ambos regresaron a casa tomándose su tiempo en volver, decidieron regresar caminando mientras disfrutaban la agradable brisa otoñal, una vez que llegaron a su casa, tanto Naruto como Tayuya entraron por la habitación de hija mayor de los Namikaze, pero cuando dieron pocos pasos por la habitación, la luz se encendió y ambos se sobresaltaron al ver que Karin estaba sentada en la cama de Tayuya y por la mirada que tenia en estos momentos, la princesa Uzumaki se miraba enojada.

- aun no nos casamos y ¿Ya quieres escaparte por las noches? -preguntó Karin de brazos cruzados mirando a Naruto, mientras su desnudo cuerpo era cubierto por la blanca sabana de Naruto-

- no es eso Karin-chan -dijo el rubio mientras sonreía nervioso-

- sabes, en vez de haber tenido sexo por separado conmigo y después con Tayuya pudimos habernos divertido los 3 juntos -comentó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa-

- ¡NO HICIMOS NADA DE ESO! –gritaron Naruto y Tayuya completamente colorados ante las palabras de su hermana, mientras Karin se divertía al verlos tan colorados-

- ¡NIÑOS YA DUERMANSE! –gritó molesta Kushina desde su habitación que desde hace rato no dormía por el ruido que hacían Karin y Naruto-

- creo que mejor nos dormimos -dijo el rubio mientras sus hermanas asentían con miedo-

9 de Octubre… 09:50 AM…

El día había llegado y ella fue la primera en despertar, odiaba que el sol la despertara, pero odiaba mucho mas que esos malditos pájaros la despertaran apropósito, pues siempre se paraban en su ventana para cantar, se levanto de forma pesada y sacudió su cabeza, al enfocar bien su vista solo noto que su hermana Karin estaba dormida en la cama, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano menor?

Tayuya se levanto y como todas las mañanas se encamino al baño para ducharse, teniendo las costumbre que tiene entro al baño sin importarle quien estuviera adentro para proceder a desvestirse, una vez que su cuerpo estaba libre de sus prendas y que acomodara su ropa limpia en un estante, ella ingreso a la habitación de baño usando una toalla para cubrir su desnudes, pero no había contado con que Naruto estuviera ahí en esos momentos.

Tayuya sonrió y sin importarle nada se quito la toalla dejando al aire su desnudes y a Naruto completamente rojo al tener la oportunidad de ver a su hermana desnuda, no es como si fuera la primera vez que la miraba desnuda, pero el hecho de que además de ser hermanos fueran novios y futuros esposos, apenaba de sobremanera al rubio. La pelirroja no espero más y se metió a la bañera para después apoyar su espalda contra el pecho de su hermano, mientras ella torturaba al chico frotando su trasero contra el pene del oji azul.

- Esto me trae muchos recuerdos -comentó levantando el rostro y disfrutando de las cálidas aguas-

- qu… ¿que… quieres decir? -preguntó Naruto un poco tímido-

- quiero decir que recuerdo esos momentos cuando éramos más pequeños y nos ayudábamos para bañarnos -dijo Tayuya mirando directamente al rubio con una sonrisa marca Naruto-

- si… la verdad, es que… eran muy buenos tiempos -dijo el rubio con nostalgia, mirando hacia donde había unos pequeños banquitos donde se imagino a el mas pequeño y a una Tayuya de 8 años que se divertían bañándose-

Tayuya noto la mirada de Naruto y se salió de la bañera con agua escurriendo por cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ven -pidió Tayuya estirando su mano mientras una pequeña sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro-

Naruto tomo la mano de su hermana y salió de la bañera, la pelirroja hizo que su hermano se sentara en el banquito mientras ella comenzaba a darle un pequeño y agradable masaje, al tiempo que comenzaba a lavar el cuerpo del rubio, su rostro estaba sonrojado… de aquel pequeño cuerpo deforme y se podría decir regordete que tenia el rubio antes ya no quedaba nada, ahora tenia pectorales marcados, abdominales definidos y brazos tonificados… cada una de esas áreas estaban bien trabajadas, pero mantenían el volumen perfecto para alguien de la edad de Naruto.

Por el lado del rubio, sus pensamientos eran un tanto similares, el cuerpo de su hermana era curvilíneo y cada curva lo mataba, quería delinearlas con sus manos, besar cada parte de su cuerpo, hacerla feliz y hacerla sentirse única. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió a Naruto cuando Tayuya lo abrazo por la espalda y mordió su cuello, al momento en que sus manos comenzaban a bajar cada vez mas y llegar a su objetivo.

- parece que Narutito creció mucho -dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa al momento de masturbar a su hermano-

- si… yo… yo creo -dijo el rubio un poco nervioso, pero no podía evitar disfrutar el contacto que hacia Tayuya con el, ya que no solo se encargaba de masturbarlo, también estaba frotando sus pechos contra la espalda del rubio-

Los minutos pasaron y Tayuya dejo de jugar con su hermano, ella se acostó boca abajo mientras usaba sus brazos como una especie de almohada, dejando su cuerpo a merced de su hermano.

- se lo que quieres… y pienso que podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro -mencionó Tayuya mirando al rubio- así que… puedes comenzar -le dio permiso para que el con un poco de pena tomara el jabón con sus manos y lo llevara a pasear por las curvas de su hermana- mmmgg -gimió de gusto al tacto de Naruto-

El jabón se resbalaba con facilidad por todo el cuerpo de la chica, fue entonces que Tayuya se levanto decepcionando un poco a Naruto, pero esta hizo algo que el no esperaba, tomo el jabón y comenzó a limpiar el pene de su prometido con mucho cuidado mientras le daba pequeñas caricias haciendo gemir a Naruto de placer.

, para después acostarse y levantar el trasero.

- Naruto-kun… yo… podrías tu… -dijo cosas de forma incoherente, pues la verdad lo que ella quería era muy vergonzoso- ¿podrías… limpiar mi culo? -dijo con la cara roja y sin intenciones de verlo-

- ¿queeee? -exclamó en shock el rubio, por tal petición tan inesperada-

- ¡QUE LIMPIES MI CULO, BAKA! -gritó la pelirroja elevando su voz y al mismo tiempo se ponía roja como su cabello por lo que acaba de pedir- ¿POR QUE OTRA RAZON CREES QUE TE LAVE LA VERGA? -preguntó la chica un poco exaltada- además… hace mucho, soñé que tu… lo hacías -dijo muy apenada-

- en serio… ¿quieres que lo haga? -preguntó Naruto mientras ella solo asentía- ¨tranquilízate Naruto, ya lo hiciste una vez… solo… ten calma y todo estará bien¨ -pensó el rubio un poco nervioso-

Naruto se acerco a los glúteos de su hermana y miro más de cerca el área que Tayuya deseaba que fuera limpiada, el chico trago en seco para después llevar su dedo a la vagina de su hermana con intenciones de lubricarlo.

- kyaa -gritó reprimiendo su grito al momento en que un enorme sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro- que… ¿que haces? -preguntó muy nerviosa- ese… ese no es mi… mmmgg…. Mi… aa…. Mi culo -dijo gimiendo al sentir como los dedos de su hermano entraban y salían de su vagina mientras estos se bañaban en los fluidos que comenzaban a hacerse presentes-

- lo se Tayu-Nee, pero… no quiero lastimarte -dijo el rubio sacando sus dedos mientras Tayuya se sonrojaba por las palabras del chico-

Lentamente Naruto acerco uno de sus dedos al ano de Tayuya y comenzó a empujar para ver como este se iba introduciendo en ella, el chico comenzó a sacar y meter su dedo ocasionando que Tayuya cerrara fuertemente sus ojos mientras escondía su rostro. Naruto saco su dedo y le dio leves caricias al pequeño agujero para volver a meter su dedo arrancándole un fuerte gemido a su hermana mayor quien podía sentir como el oji azul aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas con su dedo.

- esto… esto se siente maravilloso -mencionó Tayuya con su cara sonrojada y su lengua de fuera mientras su saliva colgaba de esta-

- sabes… es la primera vez que te veo así… tu rostro pervertido es muy lindo -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona-

- ca… cállate, Baka y continua -respondió muy avergonzada la chica, pero en ese momento Naruto saco su dedo del interior de la pelirroja haciéndola molestarse- ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NUNCA ME HACES CASO? -preguntó molesta encarando a su hermano, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que las manos de el ya estaban tomándola por los glúteos mientras usaba sus dedos para separar sus nalgas al momento que dirigía su pene a la entrada de su ano-

Naruto comenzó a frotar levemente su pene contra la entrada y antes de poder adentrase en Tayuya, esta lo detuvo.

- espera -dijo un poco asustada-

- ¿Qué ocurre Nee-chan? -pregunto Naruto acercándose a su hermana, quien dejo la posición en la que se encontraba para después sentarse recargando la espalda contra la bañera mientras bajaba la mirada y abrazaba sus piernas-

- tengo… tengo un poco de miedo -confesó la pelirroja- tu dedo, es mas delgado que Narutito, pero… igual… me gustaría sentirlo -dijo Tayuya mirando al rubio-

- Nee-san, lo haremos cuando te sientas lista, yo no quiero obligarte a nada -mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa-

- pero… no puedo dejarte así -señalo la enorme erección de Naruto- que clase de prometida seria si lo hago -comentó muy apenada-

- oye… puedo vivir sin haberme corrido -respondió Naruto-

- No… no lo permitiré, yo te deje así y ahora es mi responsabilidad -mencionó levantándose y subiéndose sobre Naruto, mientras se sentaba sobre el pene de su hermano al momento en que colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio. Un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de sus rostros al poder sentir como sus partes intimas estaban por unirse por primera vez-

- Nee-chan, esto no es necesario -dijo el rubio haciendo que Tayuya frunciera el seño y se dejara meter el pene de golpe- aaaa -exclamó el rubio con excitación-

- Kyaaa -exclamó sintiendo que las piernas se le debilitaban-

- Tayu-Nee, estas muy… apretada -dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados por la excitación-

- ciento… que me romperé…. En dos -dijo de forma cortada la chica, mientras el pene de Naruto comenzaba a ser cubierto por sangre y fluidos- esto... en verdad… duele -mencionó con lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos, mientras encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de Naruto-

- tonta… pudiste lastimarte con ese arrebato -dijo el rubio un poco molesto-

- ¡CALLATE Y COMIENZA A COJERME! -gritó aferrándose al pecho de Naruto-

Naruto no teniendo otra opción comenzó a mover las caderas para que el dolor en su hermana desapareciera, ella intentaba reprimir el dolor el cual por más que el rubio se movía no desaparecía. La pelirroja en esos momentos de dolor termino mordiendo el hombro del rubio como una medida para suprimir el dolor, una vez que el dolor comenzó a desaparecer Tayuya dejo de morder a su hermano, para después dejar que su sonrojado rostro fuera visto por el oji azul que miraba con excitación como su hermana gemía ante sus embestidas.

El par de hermanos se miraba el uno al otro, sus corazones latían a mil por hora y sin perder tiempo ambos se sumieron en un beso desesperado por afecto, la lengua de Naruto se movía en la boca de Tayuya dejándola asombrada por la habilidad de besar que el joven Namikaze poseía. Sin perder tiempo Naruto aumento las embestidas al momento en que su miembro se hinchaba y de un momento a otro este libero una carga de semen en la vagina de su hermana quien se separo de forma violenta arqueando la espalda.

- aaaaa -exclamó ella mientras sus ojos tenían lágrimas reprimidas, su lengua estaba de fuera y respiraba por la boca-

Minutos mas tarde ambos estaban de vuelta en la bañera, Naruto lavaba con mucho cuidado el vientre de la pelirroja mientras ella solo se dedicaba a besar y morder su cuello, una vez que ambos salieron del baños, sus padres y Karin estaban tan rojos que difícilmente podían decir palabra alguna.

- yo… este… chicos -comenzó a decir Mianto-

- va… vaya Nee-chan… si que… -Karin tampoco encontraba las palabras adecuadas y estaba tan roja como su cabello-

- Tayu-chan… TIENES QUE ENSEÑARME ESO, QUIERO VOLVER LOCO A TU PADRE -dijo Kushina que había logrado asimilar lo que ocurrió-

- OKA-SAN -gritó completamente avergonzada Tayuya-

Horas mas tarde…

- y eso es lo que necesitamos cariño, nosotras nos quedaremos arreglando la casa para mañana -dijo Kushina acomodándole un suéter a su esposo-

- este esta bien… pero, ¿por que tiene que venir Shikamaru y Lee si se trata de un día padre e hijo? -preguntó el Namikaze con una gota bajando por su nuca-

- por que Shikamaru me dirá todas las cosas indebidas que hagan y el caso de Lee, es que cuando se pone borracho suelta todo el ramen, así que no tienes manera de excusarte -comentó con una linda sonrisa la mujer, mientras Minato suspiraba, a Kushina le encantaba matar sus ideas locas-

- la vida de casados es… problemático -dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza-

- Yosh… entrenamiento especial con el Yondaime, este es el mejor día de mi vida, Gai-sensei lo hare sentir orgulloso -dijo Lee a la nada y con mucha determinación-

- genial… uno quiere quedarse en casa sin hacer nada y lo obligan a salir -murmuró Naruto mientras una vena punzante aparecía en la frente de Kushina-

- ¿dijiste algo Naru-chan? -preguntó Kushina con una tierna voz que daba mucho miedo-

- no, nada Kaa-chan -respondió el rubio muy asustado-

- bueno chicos que les vaya bien -dijo la mujer sacando de la casa a los chicos-

- Yosh, le demostrare a todos que puedo sobrevivir a un entrenamiento con Yondaime-sama -dijo Lee con emoción-

- cielos, que tu Oka-san me hiciera venir es muy aburrido… sobre todo por que mi problemática madre accedió a que me sacaran de la casa -dijo Shikamaru masajeando su hombro derecho para liberar estrés-

- ya chicos… ustedes no perderían mucho al contrario de mi -dijo Minato-

Flashback…

- bien Mina-kun deberás sacar a Naruto de la casa, mientras las chicas y yo arreglamos todo para su fiesta de mañana -dijo Kushina-

- querida estoy muy cansado, Tsunade me tiene de su mensajero personal gracias a mi Hirashin no Jutsu -dijo el hombre tirándose en el sofá-

- bien Minato haremos esto -dijo la mujer parándose frente a el- si no sacas a Naru-chan de la casa… le dire a todos tus conocidos la veces que te hice vestirte de Maid por perder una apuesta -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa malévola-

- NARUTO, ¡NOS VAMOS A ENTRENAR! -gritó huyendo del lugar mientras Kushina sonreía-

Fin del Flashback…

- como digas Ero-Tousan -comentó Naruto con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras sus amigos lo seguían-

- nadie me respeta -dijo deprimido el rubio mayor, mientras seguía a los chicos pero con la cabeza caída y una enorme depresion-

Varias horas mas tarde…

- bien hijas hicieron un buen trabajo -dijo Kushina mirando la habitación de su hijo- ¿ya decidieron que hará? -preguntó Kushina mirándolas-

- si, yo ya lo tengo todo… -respondió Karin con una sonrisa esperando que llegara el momento-

- yo… supongo que también -dijo Tayuya un poco sonrojada-

- bueno… tendrá la casa para ustedes tres, asi que denle el mejor regalo adelantado a su hermano -dijo Kushina retirándose y dejándolas a ambas-

- bueno Tayuya, creo que debemos estar listas -dijo Karin jalando a Tayuya hacia el baño-

Una vez que Naruto llego de regreso a su casa en compañía de su padre, ambos miraron a Kushina quien estaba vestida lista para una misión y se estaba acercando a ambos.

- Mina-kun, llego un mensaje urgente de parte de Tsunade, nos necesita para una misión -dijo Kushina-

- entiendo… -respondió Minato- Naruto cuida de tus hermanas nos veremos mañana- dijo Minato tomando a Kushina de la cintura para después desaparecer usando el Hirashin no Jutsu-

- yo solo quiero… -dijo el rubio entrando a su casa para ser callado por otra voz-

- Okaeri nasai masen goshujin-sama -escucho el rubio quien al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que se trataba de Tayuya-

- Tayu… Tayu… ¿Tayuya? -dijo el rubio incrédulo al ver a su hermana parada frente a el vistiendo un traje de maid al estilo gothic lolita que dejaba ver su escote copa CC, ademas de llevar unas mallas negras que forraban sus largas y perfectas piernas-

Naruto trago seco al ver a su hermana mayor vestida de esa forma, pero en ese momento sintió algo que se movia entre sus piernas al bajar la vista miro a Karin, pero esta llevaba unas orejas de gato y una cola que estaba pegada a sus bragas naranjas con rayas negras, lleva un sostén con el mismo diseño y en sus manos unos guantes parecidos a las patas de un gato mientras en su cuello hay un collar negro con un cascabel.

- Nyaaa, Karin-chan quiere atención brrrrrr -exclamó la pelirroja neko restregando su sensual cuerpo contra la pierna de Naruto-

- chicas ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto muy confundido Naruto ante el comportamiento de sus hermanas-

- nada de lo que se deba preocupar goshujin-sama -dijo Tayuya mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba por el brazo y lo hacia caminar- por favor acompáñeme -pidió la pelirroja tomándose muy enserio su papel de maid-

Tayuya llevo a Naruto hacia su habitación, donde con gran maestría Karin corrió hacia la cama y se recostó esperando a Naruto.

- nyaaa -exclamó la pelirroja-

- se ve muy tenso goshujin-sama -dijo Tayuya sentando a Naruto en su cama- quizás un masaje lo relaje un poco -mencionó la maid hablándole al oído-

Tayuya se subió a la cama y puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto para comenzar a masajearlos con intenciones de quitarle todo el estrés que se cargaba, el chico no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, pero la verdad se sentía bastante bien, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había algo en sus piernas y al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que se trataba de Karin quien se había acurrucado en el regazo del rubio mientras ronroneaba como si se tratara de una gatita.

El tiempo siguió su curso y el masaje había terminado, el traje de Tayuya había desaparecido dejándola solo con lencería exótica de color negro, ahora ella se encontraba besando a Naruto mientras Karin le daba un trato especial a Narutito.

- Nyaaa… goshujin-sama, Karin quiere leche Nyaaa -mencionó la chica tragando de golpe el pene del rubio-

- Goshunji-sama -dijo la chica jugando con la lengua de Naruto-

Los minutos en esa habitación pasaban muy lentos, en la casa solo se escuchaban los gemidos de los tres amantes y algunos gritos de placer de ambas hermanas llamando a su hermano menor con cada embestida que este les daba. En estos momentos Tayuya esta cabalgando el miembro del rubio mientras Karin disfruta de la hábil boca de Naruto, ambas pelirrojas se miraban la una a la otra, estaban perdidas en la lujuria y sin poder evitarlo Karin tomo la cabeza de una sorprendida Tayuya que termino siendo besada de forma sorpresiva por su hermana. Una vez que se separaron la mayor miro confundida lo que había ocurrido mientras la neko sonreía de forma burlona, en ese momento Tayuya se acerco lentamente a Karin y la mayor de los Namikaze beso a su hermana en los labios.

- aaaa chicas ya no puedo mas… -dijo Naruto soltando una carga de semen dentro de Tayuya, mientras ambas hermanas se corrían en la cara de Naruto y sobre su pene-

Minutos después el trio estaba recostado en la cama, miraron el reloj y eran las 12:01 AM.

- Naruto-kun -hablo Tayuya haciendo que el rubio la viera- feliz cumpleaños -dijo la pelirroja besándolo en los labios-

- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun -dijo Karin besando a Naruto, una vez que Tayuya le habia permitido besarlo- esperamos que te haya gustado tu regalo adelantado -dijo Karin con una sonrisa traviesa-

- por que esto aun continua -completó Tayuya mientras sus ojos brillaban como los de Karin al momento en que unas sonrisas lujuriosas aparecían en sus rostros-

Cuatro años después…

Naruto se miraba mucho mas adulto, su altura estaba entre los 1.85 m casi 1.90 m, su vestimenta consta de una camiseta de malla que moldeaba su torso, unos pantalones negros con su porta kunai amarrado en la pierna derecha, lleva una gabardina banca como la que su padre solía llevar antes y sus sandalias son negras. En estos momentos el chico entraba por la puerta principal de la aldea, mientras era seguido por un grupo de Genins… o mejor dicho su equipo genin quien lo quería como sensei ya que el anterior se sentía muy cansado para el trabajo.

- Naruto-sensei ¿cuando tomaremos otra misión? -preguntó un eufórico chico de cabellos castaños alborotados que terminaban en punta. Lleva una bufanda azul amarrada al cuello mientras su vestimenta consta de una suéter verde olivo junto a unos pantalones grises donde tenia amarrada su porta kunai en la pierna derecha-

- enano acabamos de regresar -respondió el oji azul con un tono cansado, mientras sus dos genin tenían el mismo aspecto que el-

- eso no importa sensei, yo quiero convertirme en el mejor ninja y así tomar mi lugar como futuro Hokage -dijo determinado el chico, mientras Naruto sonreía levemente-

- Konohamaru tranquilízate un poco, todos estamos cansados -se quejo una chica de cabellos naranjos atados en dos coletas altas, posee un rostro infantil, ojo negros como la noche y piel blanca. Su ropa consta de un chaleco morado, una camiseta rosada de manga corta y una falda color beige y unas largas calcetas moradas que terminan sobre sus rodillas. En su pierna derecha lleva amarrada su porta kunai mientras sus sandaias son azules -

- Moegi tiene razón Konohamaru -respondió un chico de anteojos circulares y cabello lacio castaño, su ropa consta de un sueter negro y unos pantalones azul cielo-

- ustedes dan vergüenza par de holgazanes, oye sensei vayamos con la abuela Tsunade para que nos de otra misión -pidió Konohamaru con emoción mirando a Naruto-

- chicos… hacer lo mismo mucho tiempo hace daño, tomen… -dijo el rubio dándoles unos billetes- vayan con Ayame-chan y díganle que yo invito la comida hoy -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa esperando que Konohamaru le diera un respiro, pues esta ya era su cuarta misión sin descanso alguno-

- esta bien -respondió disconforme Konohamaru mientras estos se retiraban y el aceleraba el paso hacia la torre-

El trayecto fue tranquilo, todos lo saludaban contestos de que regresara a casa a salvo. Una vez en la torre el rubio camino a la oficina donde podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de Shizune, al llamar a la puerta y abrirla lentamente se encontró a Tsunade pasada de copas y a Shizune regañándola, pero aun así recibió el informe de misión.

- Naruto… que bueno que regresaste -dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas por el licor- ¿Cuál es tu informe? -preguntó la rubia mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con intensiones de quitarse la resaca-

Una vez que el rubio le dio su informe Tsunade le pago al rubio y le dio el dinero de sus alumnos, después el rubio camino a la ventana y se despidió saltando por esta.

- ESTE CHICO ES TAN PROBLEMÁTICO COMO JIRAIYA -dijo Tsunade frotándose las sienes pues pudo haber crecido pero el rubio la enloquecida con su comportamiento infantil-

- si, pero Naruto-kun no es un pervertido -respondió Shizune sonriendo-

Mientras tanto…

- AAAA UNA CELEBRIDAD COMO YO NO MERECE ESTE TRATO… CHICAS -gritaba aterrado Jiraiya mientras varias chicas en toallas blancas le hacían llaves a sus extremidades-

- ¡NO LE DEJEN UN HUESO ILESO! -gritó una singular pelirosada, mientras una peli azulada usaba su puño suave en el sennin-

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritó el hombre al ver que el golpe se dirigía a sus genitales- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -fue el poderoso gritó que hizo que todos los hombre de la aldea se llevaran sus manos a su entrepierna por puro instinto-

Regresando con Naruto…

Ahora el rubio estaba frente a su casa, llevo su mano a la perilla y al abrir la puerta y poner un pie dentro, el joven rubio termino siendo abrazado por un curioso niño pelirrojo de tres años con una marcas muy parecidas a las de el en su rostro. Su ropa consta de un una camiseta azul y un shorts negro.

- papi -dijo el pequeño que termino siendo levantado-

- que pasó Koinu -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

- ¿que me a trajiste? -pregunto el pequeño-

- hmmm… ¿que te traje? -preguntó mirando al niño sonreír para después bajarlo al suelo- te traje… -dijo sacando un pergamino- Kai -exclamó Naruto apareciendo…- muchos dulces -dijo el rubio haciendo que el pequeño saltara de alegría-

- bien hecho baka… yo lo educo y tu la malcrías -mencionó una voz que hizo sonreír a Naruto-

- bueno… no por nada eres la mas indicada para corregirnos Tayu-chan -dijo el rubio volteándose y mirando a su esposa, su cabello había recuperado su largo y llegaba a la altura de su espalda, su ropa consta de una camiseta sin mangas color negra que dejaba apreciar muy bien su busto copa D, entalla unos pantalones blancos que delinean a la perfección sus caderas y piernas y lleva unas sandalias negras-

- Jade-chan… no comas dulces si no has comido lo que Oba-chan te preparo -dijo Tayuya con las manos en la cadera-

- esta bien -respondió desanimado el niño caminando a la cocina-

- me recuerda tanto a ti… es un cabeza hueca sin remedio, pero no puedo dejar de amarlo -mencionó Tayuya con una sonrisa al sentir que Naruto la abrazaba por detrás-

- oigan… mujer embarazada necesita cariño -dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos-

- que celosa eres Karin-chan -dijo con burla Tayuya-

- de celos ni hables que eres la reina, no toques a Naruto-kun o te violo repetidamente la nariz con un pepinillo -dijo Karin haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por la cabeza de Naruto y Tayuya-

Karin se había cortado su cabello y ahora lo tenía a la altura del cuello, en estos momentos su abultado vientre era lo más resaltante en su cuerpo. Ella esta vistiendo un top rosado que cubre sus pechos copa CC, mientras lleva unos pantalones blancos.

- como están mis hermosas hime -pregunto Naruto besando los labios de la pelirroja y después se agacho para besar el vientre de Karin-

- EJEM… -exclamó Tayuya cruzada de brazos-

- si mi ama… digo mi reina -contesto nervioso el rubio-

- jejejeje nunca cambiaras -comentó Tayuya sonriendo y colocándose al lado de su esposo-

- Jade-chan… ¿Dónde esta mi adorable nietecito? -preguntó Kushina que recién entraba a casa- Naru-chan que bueno que regresaste -dijo Kushina abrazando a su hijo-

Con el pasar de esos 4 años, Kushina tiene apariencia de mujer joven, pues los adelantados habían resultado ser sus hijos ya que Tayuya les había dado la sorpresa de que estaba embarazada 1 año después de que se hiciera pública la relación entre hermanos que había en la familia Namikaze. Su vestimenta ahora consta de un suéter morado que pronunciaba muy bien sus pechos copa DD y lleva una larga falda azul que termina sobre sus tobillos.

En ese mismo instante el tranquilo y alegre momento termino siendo interrumpido por Minato.

- ¡JAAAAADEEEEEN! -gritó Minato, para que en ese momento el niño huyera de su enojado abuelo que estaba con los ojos pintados de Negro haciéndolo parecer un panda-

- sin duda ese niño es igualito a ti -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa mientras veían como el pequeño pelirrojo de tres años corría para evitar que su abuelo lo atrapara-

- No por nada… salió igual a mi querida hermana y esposa -dijo el rubio besando a Tayuya- espero con ansias también ver como nuestra querida Mito vuelve loco a Ero-tousan -dijo el rubio abrazando a Karin con su brazo libre- además se que lo digo seguido, pero… Tayu-Nee, Karin-Nee -dijo el rubio- gracias por amarme -finalizo el rubio-

- Lo que sea por nuestro Ototo-kun -contestaron las pelirrojas besando las mejillas de Naruto-

Fin

Aquellos valientes que lograron terminar este especial, los felicito, fueron mas de 68 paginas escritas de casi 27000 palabras que escribí aproximadamente en 2 semanas de arduo trabajo, sin mas que decirles me despido de ustedes y les hago una invitación a comentar.


End file.
